The Light of Tomorrow
by TheBurntWaffle
Summary: Created from Frigga's touch Olwen is born into the world she has wished to feel since the beginning. Full of immeasurable power and unable to use it the new born is captivated by the familiar feeling of the God of Mischief. Taken into his care she learns about the other worlds, and comes to see what it is like to have emotions. Loki/OC (Movie/Comic mix)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Editor: Suzuko

* * *

_There was once a flower. A flower that wished for nothing more but to be human. That wished to break the silent bonds that held her captive. To reach out and feel the world around her, but the flower had no voice of her own. No one to hear her silent lonely cries._

Frigga awoke suddenly by the powerful impulse of magic that dissolved space and time. She had felt the calling cry for help. The lonely cry for someone to hear. Rising swiftly from her bed the Queen dressed herself quickly, and teleported to the rainbow bridge. The call was pulsating so vividly that just by looking at the stars from the Bi-Frost she could tell the location of the call.

"What ails you my Queen?" Heimdall asked as he watched the woman staring out in the galaxy.

"I was called. By another, and so I must answer that call," she replied swiftly as the gold eyed man watched her carefully. He had felt it too. The saddening plea for help. The call for anyone to hear. Yet only those adapt with magic could have felt the impulse that ran through them all. It was a dangerous thing. The magic radiating off from such a force was beyond them all, and could only be matched by that of the Tesseract lost during the first age of man.

"Perhaps it would be best to take a company of guard with you. Any powerful sorcerer felt that cry and it would be dangerous to go alone."

"She will not be alone," Loki said appearing from the shadows. "I will accompany and protect her."

The Queen had known he would come. Her son was stronger than she had ever wished to be at magic, and to her silent knowledge she knew it was due to his pure Frost Giant blood running through his veins. She was only half. Nothing compared to what he was capable of.

*****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW****

The flower wept though her tears none could see. She was but a plant bound to never feel the outside world around her. Why had she tried? The sign hadn't been felt. No one would suspect a flower. No one could feel her masked in this place. How many people had once worshiped her? They had called her the Goddess of Light and Power. They had worshiped her ever flowing magical power and yet she could not use it to speak. She looked at the dying world around her. The temple long abandoned, crumbling around her. The priests which had once kept her company nothing more than dust. Yet she had remained. Here in the same place she had always been. All this magical energy and she couldn't gain the only thing she wanted. The only thing she desired.

She could feel it. They dying of the world she struggled to sustain. Yet with all the power given to her she couldn't reverse it. The planet was ready to go. To become the dust it once was. Crying out to the heavens above her she begged someone to find her. To hear her pleas as she begged for a chance. It was not her time to leave to space.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A kind voice spoke out as she saw a beautiful woman walk into the once majestic temple. Her dark blonde hair fell in soft waves behind her back, and her bright blue eyes searching. This woman had great wisdom within her eyes, and that which only a mother could have.

"Do you think it is wise to announce your arrival? What if this was simply a trick to lure us?" A dark haired man said gazing around with his emerald eyes. A pulse ran through her core. He felt…he felt so familiar. His voice spoke in a low tone to the woman to his side, and she nodded to him. How long had it been since another's voice filled her ears? Too long. Too long. Proudly for the first time in ages she stood as tall as she could hoping the woman or man would see her. To reach out and graze her petals with a finger. One touch. Just one touch and the spell would mold her into the form the woman had. She would be free! Free to live! Free to feel! The joy exploded within her soul as the woman inched closer to her.

"Could it be?" Frigga said out loud as she saw the drooping flower stand tall.

"A flower mother? Such a thing surely couldn't be the source of power we felt," her son said casting the flower a skeptical gaze. Casting him a warning look the Queen crept closer. She felt the pull of magic then eager to do its work. Wild and free it wished to take hold of this flower, and so she touched its soft white petals. A great wind blew her long hair past her as an orb of magic consumed the flower. Creation. Magic was creating the flower into something else. How was that even possible? Magic had no thought, it was willed into existence. Yet it was acting of its own accord and transforming a flower. The light faded and a woman fell from the orb. Frigga caught the flower made to a woman. Her hair was such a color of pale blonde that it could nearly be called white. This bent all understanding of magic. How was this possible?

"That was…unexpected," her son said walking over to look upon the impossible creation before them. Draping her cloak over the naked body she motioned for her son to carry the woman made by magic. If she had felt the call then so would others. It was no longer safe to linger here, and judging by the world's poor condition and lack of life it would soon fade away.

*****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW****

Softness. That was the word she would use to describe this feeling. It was all around her as if she was resting on a cloud? Yes. A cloud, which was an appropriate term for this feeling. New information had been coursing into her since being made, and it was tiring. Yet her wish had been granted! She was human or at least that was what that lady and her son had looked like. Opening real eyes she adjusted to the light coming from the ceiling without a sun. It was strange and had some warmth, but it wasn't a sun or fire. Curious she got up slowly to touch it, but the heat coming off of it warned her otherwise. So she dropped back onto the cushions she had been laying on. Smells of all kinds infested her nose. Mostly it was just of musty air caught in this strange room. Yet another smell filled her nose. It was of lavender and books, and it was delightful.

"So can you speak woman?" A curious voice said as she turned to were it had come from. It was the man from early. The one with the strange connection she felt. Had she met him somewhere before? What was this strange remembrance tickling against her head? The word handsome formed in her head before she had reason to understand it.

"You are handsome," she spoke her first words. It felt strange as the words formed on her tongue. Looking up she saw a smirk capture his face.

"I could say the same about you," he laughed clearly he wasn't expecting such honesty that overflowed from her.

"I am?" She asked her face confused as she peered down at her own nakedness. She had two full round breasts and shapely legs. Her waist was tiny and her hips wide. It pleased her more to have legs and hands more than anything. For she could use them to run, to climb, to hold things.

"Have you never had a body before?" The man leaning against the wall asked and she shook her head in defeat. "Very well. It seems you might entertain me enough to be your teacher. First thing you must know is you are never to be naked except in my presence. You are to wear these," he said forming a dark green dress in his hands. Her eyes widened as she felt the magic that made them. He could do such things? He connected with her essence? The priests from her own world had no ability to cast or even do simple things. Was that the reason for her familiar feeling with him? "You may address me as My Lord or Master, you may call me either you desire."

"Master what am I to be addressed as? Do I have a name?" She asked as she touched the silky material of her dress. It was in the style of a simple tunic that would slip over her head and hover over her body. The only thing that made it stand out was the intricate gold detail work on the bottom, collar, and short sleeves. If she peered close enough she could trees and flowers. It was a shapeless dress, and she loved it.

"Hmmm I think I shall call you Olwen. It seems to fit you. Now let us be off. I have waited around here long enough," he said smirking. A new creation? Innocent, naive, pure. Oh what fun it would be to teach her. For he could mold her into anything he desired, and the magical energy falling off her was beyond anything he had ever felt. If he could in some way harness it then he would be unstoppable in his attempt to stop Thor from gaining the throne.

"Yes Master," Olwen replied beaming as she walked behind him. He had named her! Named her Olwen! It was a beautiful name! Oh how she no longer would weep! She wouldn't be lonely anymore.


	2. Chapter I: Hide and Seek

Author's Note: This has officially become a collaboration between Suzuko and I. This is the only fanfiction on my profile that has two writers.

Chapter I: Hide and Seek

_"__It was like when you make a move in chess and just as you take your finger off the piece, you see the mistake you've made, and there's this panic because you don't know yet the scale of disaster you've left yourself open to."  
― __Kazuo Ishiguro__, __Never Let Me Go_

* * *

For the next few days Loki spent a good deal of his time teaching Olwen in the library. At first he had tried to leave her to her own devices, but he quickly discovered that if she had a question that she felt the need to ask him; she could find him within the castle with an uncanny and unfailing accuracy. Though amusing he doubted his mother wanted the court to know of her existence so he quickly masked her powers with a simple spell and stayed in the area around the library.

Though while he did occasionally keep her company in the library reading a book of his own; he found he spent a greater amount of time trying to find out a way to hide himself from her. She was a challenge and Loki enjoyed a great challenge. Today he was hiding in one of the hidden nooks outside of the library. He had just cast a spell on himself that would hopefully get rid of whatever it was that his puppy used to track him, and so far it seemed to have worked. Olwen was looking for him and she had yet to find him.

Olwen looked around the library to no avail. She could not find her master anywhere. Normally she could sense him to some degree as he was a being steeped in magic, but for some reason she just couldn't seem to feel that today. Olwen knew that he thought of this as a game of hide and seek, but she hadn't realized he could hide himself from her in this way. She sighed and clutched her book to her chest it was a history book that covered the history of Asgard. Olwen was on the last chapter and had seen mention of his name. She had wanted to ask him about that, but it seemed impossible to ask him at this point so she dejectedly walked back to the library.

Upon entering the large space Olwen went to her desk and grabbed a piece of scrap paper. Olwen placed the scrap paper at the page she was at, and went to find a new book; as she could not find it in herself to finish the history book if she could not have her burning questions answered. Olwen grabbed the nearest book to her on Asgaurdian culture and industry and quickly lost herself in that.

Loki had watched her go, at first he thought she had been going to continue searching for him, but when he saw her heading back to the library with her head hanging slightly he had known she had given up for the moment. With that realization came a mixture of feelings. He was excited that he had discovered a way to hide himself from her but he was also disappointed. The game was over and she had given up too soon, those two facts gave him a subtle feeling of disappointment. He quickly shook himself free of such depressing thoughts and emerged from his hiding spot. So what if he had beaten his new toy in one thing? She was still a multitude of mysteries and he intended to discover everything he could about her so he could better make use of her. He was strolling up to the library wondering what her expression would be when he entered. Would she cry? Would she get angry? Would she pout? He chuckled to himself and reached for the door.

In that instant Olwen came crashing out of the library. The trickster narrowly avoided being hit with the door but was hit instead in the face with a book. For an instant he was stunned but he quickly gathered his wits and pressed the book away from his face. Instantly his eyes met with the amethyst eyes of Olwen. His pet's eyes shone with curiosity and she asked, "Master! Can we go to the market?" with such unbridled enthusiasm that Loki once more felt at loss.

He looked down at the book and saw a lively picture of a marketplace and a paragraph informing the reader on Asgardian trade and economics. He looked back at the shining eyes of his pet and asked, "Why do you want to go to the market?"

Olwen made a face that seemed to say why wouldn't any one want to go to a market? But she took a moment to compose herself. It failed only marginally, "I want to go to the market because it looks bright, and colorful, and interesting and oh there are a lot of people, and food and and and!" She ran out of things to say as her excitement level rose.

Loki could almost imagine perked canine ears and a wagging tail on the girl. He shook his head but found her enthusiasm too catching. An idea suddenly occurred to him and it took all of his self control not to smirk. He put on his most bored face and reexamined the book which was becoming more and more difficult as Olwen began to bounce slightly in her excitement. He slid his eyes up to hers again, slowly this time.

"You really want to go?" She nodded her head so furiously that he had to physically stop her or begin to laugh. With his hand firmly planted on the top of her head he let out a sigh and said, "Very well then, pet. We will go to the market and see what we can see, but," he paused for both dramatic effect and to torture her a bit, "You must remain at my side at all times or else there will be a punishment. Do you understand me?"

Olwen could barely contain herself this time as she nodded. With a confident smile she nodded, "Yes Master I will remain by you side at all times!" She was gifted by one of her master's smiles then and couldn't help but feel slightly elated by the sight of it.

The trickster had given his pet his most genuine smiles, which meant his was also one of his fakest. He saw how it cheered her and couldn't help but feel a little niggle of warmth himself, but that was quickly snuffed out as he pondered his next trick. "Well then Pet! Let us be off then!" He turned his back to her and began to walk so as to keep her from seeing the smile on his face transform into a smirk, it wouldn't do if she started to figure it out. His pet was proving to be just as smart as he, but he was infinitely more cunning.

*****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW****

Loki had dressed both himself and his ward in plain peasantry clothing, but he was quite surprised to see the bright and bustling marketplace. Many were dressed in bright colors and in costumes. It was a full blown festival. He tried to wrack his brain for a reason for such a festivity but could think of none. Loki quickly pulled a jovial drunk man aside. The drunk looked at the trickster with a glazed expression. Loki smiled and asked in an almost drunk voice himself "Pardon brother but I'm so into my cups I can't remember the occasion! Is this a celebration?"

The drunk burped and laughed, "Why yes brother it is! There is a tournament not the day after next and we folks started the festivities early."

Loki swayed on his feet and thanked the man before sending him on his way. He looked at Olwen and signaled her to come forward from the shadow he had instructed her to hide within.

"I forgot there was a tournament," he sighed and looked at his pet "those clothes are far too drab for such an occasion." Loki snapped his fingers and turned her dull green tunic into an elaborate dress that almost seemed to mimic the colors of a peacock. He chuckled at her stunned expression before he changed his clothes to match hers with just as much ease. "Now then," he stepped aside and let her catch a glimpse of the festive marketplace, "let us explore to your heart's content!"

Olwen found her eyes going as wide as saucers, if that was possible. She took a step closer to the swirling colors and noise. Olwen looked to the left. She saw countless stands that sported delicious smelling food, cloth, beads, trinkets, and so much more. She saw men and woman of all shapes and sizes sporting costumes that ranged from wild to obnoxious she even saw some people she couldn't assign a gender to. Olwen felt the excitement grow in her chest, an energy she couldn't deny. She swiftly hugged her master and squealed softly "Thank you master," before she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the crowd.

Loki found himself dumbfounded by that embrace. One moment he was plotting his trick. The next he felt her slender arms around his middle. The squeeze she had given him had been quick and light but not unpleasant. In fact he quite liked the hug and found himself almost regretting its end, but then she was pulling him into the crowd and he was plotting again.

The trickster let his pet pull him around for a half an hour before he saw his chance. She had released his arm to marvel and touch an elegant necklace. He was about to step away from her, and blend into the crowd, but he froze for a moment. She smiled as she gazed at the glittering gemstones and glass beads. Something about this moment screamed that it was special. An adolescent shrieked and laughed somewhere behind him. The spell broke and he realized that he had almost missed his chance. Without any further hesitation he slipped into the crowd and changed his appearance. His black locks turned a dull brown, his eyes dulled to a grey tone, and his skin became tanned, and he even further changed his appearance by adding more muscle mass and making himself appear shorter. He no longer looked like Loki, and looked like an old wizened warrior. Lastly he erased his presence like he had at the castle earlier that day.

Olwen was having so much fun! Never had she been surrounded by so much color, sound, and life. She had, without thought, dragged her master along behind her the whole time. It was as she had entered a jewelry stall that she realized she shouldn't cling to him in such a way that she had let go. He had laughed at her antics, he had been smiling and enjoying himself the whole short time in the festival. He would wait for her. Of this she was sure. The beads and jewels were so pretty. They turned slowly on a pedestal and in the evening light they threw off all different sorts of colors. She was entranced. Another necklace captured her gaze. It was a simple necklace, a silver chain really, but the deep green oval pendent that dangle from its length caught her eye. Instantly she saw the eyes of her master in that gem. Excited she turned and exclaimed "Master loo…" her voice caught in her throat as she looked behind her. Her master was gone.

It was then that Olwen felt alone. She was surrounded by so many people but none were her master, none were familiar or safe. Softly she called out, "Master?" Her eyes hunted through the crowd. She did not find. Olwen took a step forward and called out louder as panic began to set in, "My Lord?" She still did not see him. Where had he gone? Had he Left her? No. instantly she felt that he hadn't left her, he wouldn't. Yet she could not find him nor could she feel him.

Panic was now fully gripping her mind. She ran out into the crowd without thinking "Master!" she turned this way and that. Fear clawed at her and forced her to cry out louder "Master! Master where are you?" The bodies of others jostled hers. She was alone in a sea of people and she was afraid. Tears threatened to over flow as she ran blindly through the crowd looking and calling for her master. It was too much. Too much noise. Too much color. Too much life. She had no anchor point and was lost at sea. The waves of people washed around her.

Suddenly there was a break in the crowd. She stumbled into a small alleyway. It was like a breath of fresh air. Without the press of bodies around her she could think. She could not find her master so what should she do? Olwen thought back to all of the books she had read in the last few days. None held any practical answers. She could find north but how would that help her now? She could identify healing plants but how did that help? Olwen suddenly had a thought. Her master knew where he had seen her last, so she should go there because that's where he should check first.

She was about to step back into the crowd to look for the jewelry stall when she bumped into a profusely drunk man. His tankard of ale sloshed onto his shirt. He growled and turned to her. He was about to yell at her when he saw it was a young pretty girl who had run into him. So instead he grinned and took a step forward.

"Oi, Oi! Look here boys we gots ourselfs a girlie!" A new fear began to course through Olwen as two other men stumbled over. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as if it would make the men disappear but it did nothing and she was left to hope her master would find her.

The trickster had watched his ward run through the streets in something akin to a blind panic. From his vantage point atop a roof he had seen her struggle through the tightest throngs in the crowd. He had heard her terrified calls and he could see her tears. From a scholarly standpoint he found it intriguing that what was once a flower was not a fully functioning girl. From an emotional standpoint he didn't know how to feel. He had thought hiding from her in such a way would be great fun. He had thought she would search for him calmly like she did in the castle but here she was terrified and crying. Loki found himself having no fun at all, and in fact he found his mood declining. "Doesn't that girl know to stay put in an unfamiliar place?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he changed back to his own form.

He was about to go fetch his pet when he saw her enter an alley. He saw her calm down and think things out. As she calmed down he felt his mood improve slightly. Loki sat back for a moment, intending to watch a bit longer when he saw her bump into the man. All traces of fledgling amusement fled. A feeling he could not quite describe stole over him and it wasn't even a second before the trickster God found himself making his way towards his defenseless pet.

Olwen had tried to free herself from the man's attentions. She had tried everything from asking him to leave her alone to low level magic intended to make him loose interest. Nothing worked. He was too drunk to care and she was a small defenseless girl. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes from a combination of frustration and fear. The man cooed at her "oh dun cry girlie…"

A deep voice filled the alley, "Yes don't cry pet. If you cry I fear I'll have to kill these simpletons."

All thoughts fled her head. She dashed at the source of the voice and clung to him. "Master," she sobbed. She was crying now, but no longer were they tears of fear and frustration. No. Now her tears were those of joy. "Master! I'm so happy to see you again master," Olwen had made a large wet spot on his shirt and she didn't care.

Loki found himself not caring much either. He tucked the trembling girl under his arm and let her sob. He looked at the drunks. They were understandably confused "Well, gentlemen I must apologize. I did warn you if she cried, you would die, but seeing as how her tears are partially my fault I think I'll settle for a good maiming," he snapped his fingers. Instantly all of the men were missing minor body parts. One had lost a few fingers, another his toes, and one unfortunate man had lost an ear. The trickster did not feel quite ready to let them go yet however. He examined the now screaming men. How to make them suffer? Suddenly a grand idea floated to the forefront of his brain "Ah! Yes that will do nicely," he waved his hand in the general direction of the men. Instantly all of the drunk men found themselves both completely sober and completely female. "To pay for your crimes towards this girl I have decided all of you should spend the year as a woman. Don't worry, it should wear off after a year…" he smirked "Probably."

He looked at the quivering female tucked into his side, "Come Olwen let us go home. I believe that is enough excitement for one day," she nodded her head with her face still buried in his shirt. The new group of women were left to their confusion as the trickster and his pet returned to the palace.

As they materialized in their shared room Loki looked down at Olwen. She was still sniffling and if he listened hard enough he could hear the occasional hiccup. He wasn't entirely sure on how to deal with her as he made a point of avoiding crying females. The only reason he didn't try to make an escape now was because he was mostly to blame which oddly enough bothered the trickster.

With a swift movement he snatched up her legs so he was carrying her, not dragging her, and he moved towards a chair. He cradled her in his lap and began to stroke her hair. "Hush now. Hush now pet. I am sorry for leaving you alone."

Olwen sobbed anew. She fisted his shirt in her hands and whimpered out "I was afraid."

He made a few nonsensical sounds and said, "I know, I'm sorry. I won't leave you again like that."

"Really?" She sniffled.

He sighed, "Yes really. I promise I won't disappear on you like that again. If I need to leave you somewhere I'll tell you and I promise I will come back to get you as soon as I can. Ok?"

She pulled back, her eyes were red and so was her nose, but he couldn't help but find her expression adorable as she scrunched up her face and thought about it. "If," she began. "If you must leave me in an unfamiliar place you must tell me you are leaving and how long I must wait. You can't just disappear again!"

Loki stroked her hair and smiled a tiny bit. It was not a smirk but a true smile "I won't disappear again pet. I promise and a god keeps his promise, even a god such as myself."

Olwen hugged him then, and she didn't ask what his last statement had meant; she just knew he would keep his word to her and that made her happy. Now that the crying was all done she suddenly pushed herself back and peered up into his eyes, "Master I just remembered!"

Loki grimaced feeling like he was quite unsure if he would like what she had just remembered, "What did you remember pet?"

She grinned widely "I have a question!"

The trickster groaned but found he couldn't help but humor her. "Fine, Fine pet. What's the question?"

*****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW****

It was late in the night and Loki was still awake. He was sitting in the same chair he had comforted little Olwen in. From the soft illumination of a magic orb he looked at his pet sleeping practically curled up in a ball at the bottom edge of his bed. Loki couldn't help but think about all that had happened that day and all he had felt. Some of it he could dismiss but some of the affections he had felt were to prevalent to dismiss. He scoffed at his musings and looked at her again, "She is my pet, and I am bound to feel some small attachment. That is all this is, the bond between a master and his pet," he shook his head and began to prepare for bed.

*****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW****

As the festival ran late into the night a young man ran through the back allies. He entered a discreet door and looked at the man seated at the desk.

"I have news."

The man at the desk raised an eyebrow, "What type of news?"

The youth grinned, his teeth gleamed in the low light, "The type of news that would interest the master." He reached into a pouch fastened at his belt and pulled out a single white blond hair. Though it had separated from its owners head several hours ago it still radiated a great amount of magical power.

The man behind the desk looked at the hair and then at the youth and smiled. He gestured to a chair and said "Take a seat and tell me more."


	3. Chapter II: Lords, Ladies, and Curtsies!

Chapter II: Lords, Ladies, and Curtsies!

"You can talk with someone for years, everyday, and still, it won't mean as much as what you can have when you sit in front of someone, not saying a word, yet you feel that person with your heart, you feel like you have known the person for forever... connections are made with the heart, not the tongue."  
― C. JoyBell C.

* * *

Olwen flopped over onto her side. She could no longer read this boring book while sitting up and the couch she on was quite too comfortable. She was reading a book on Asgardian lineages and etiquette, which meant that she was looking over all the names of lords and ladies and their children, and their children's children, and so on so forth until present day. She had read about thirty pages of names already before she grew too bored. Olwen began to flip through the pages. A sudden burst of color caught her attention. She paused and backtracked trying to find the place that had caught her eye. After a few moments she opened the pages to a few diagrams. Lords and ladies of various dress and station were being curtsied and bowed to by those of different ranks. The diagrams were fairly large and took up several pages.

Olwen was entranced by the colors and swirling dresses. Feeling an urge she stood up and went to one of the large mirrors in the library. She had asked Master why a library had so many mirrors once. He had told her this space had once been a secondary ballroom until the library needed more space. She giggled as she remembered how he had leaned down and whispered in her ear, "But if you ask the librarians they will tell you the mirrors are supposed to represent infinite knowledge."

She set down the book and went to fetch a small stool to set it on so she could see it easier. It took her only a few moments to set up for her attempt. The simplest curtsy was easy enough to mimic. Placing her right foot behind her left she dipped as best as she could while holding out the sides of her dress. As she tried the next easiest she found her legs begin to tremble as she tried to hold the pose for the instructed amount of time. It was the next level of curtsy that she found she couldn't hold. Olwen toppled over and landed on her face. She inhaled the musty scent of the carpet and tried to hold in her giggles but failed.

Loki strolled on his way towards the library. His mother had informed him that a ball would be held the following night and that he "simply must attend". His mother had not mentioned the cause of the ball, but he knew that it could only mean one thing. It was a ball held in honor for one worthless act of stupidity or another that his brother Thor had performed. Loki ignored the cause and had already begun plotting. Oh how he loved a good ball and this one was better than most as it was a masquerade ball. Loki sniggered as he considered the mayhem he could cause in such a setting. He would seduce wives, start baseless conflicting rumors; cast spells on the drinks and oh so much more. It would be a good night for the Trickster God.

He stopped in front of the two ornate library doors and steeled himself for a slew of questions when he entered. After the little prank in the market he had not tried to hide from little Olwen again. He had however set ground rules for her seeking him out. The result was she would compile her questions for the times when he would arrive. He swung the doors open and was met with… nothing.

He looked to the left and then to the right and saw not hide or hair of his pet. A faint giggling reached his ears. Following the sound to its source he saw his pet on the floor giggling. She didn't even notice him at first. She got to her feet and brushed off her dress. Then she faced the mirror and had almost begun another curtsy when she saw him. A wide smile stole over her face. She spun around and ran towards him.

The trickster braced for impact but was surprised once more. She stopped just a few steps away from him and did the deepest courtesy she could manage. "My lord," she murmured between giggles. His pet then grinned up at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

He shook his head at her then and asked her, "What is it you are doing pet?" She ran and grabbed her book and raced back to show him. He took it gently from her and looked at the cover. "Ah," he murmured. "I remember being schooled on this book as a boy." He leafed through it with a mild feeling of fondness for those days of his youth when he had spent most of his time in the company of books, even books such as this. He closed the book with a light snap and said, "But most of those curtsies are only useful at a ball."

Olwen frowned a bit at this news before a thought occurred to her, "Is there a ball coming up? Some books said that some years there were balls being held as frequently as once a week."

Loki put on his most thoughtful expression. His pet was obviously asking to attend a ball. There was only one he knew of and it was almost too close to consider. Then there were also those plans of his. Could he chaperone the girl while having his fun? He decided he would have to disappoint her for now. "There are no weekly balls anymore. That was during the time Asgard had a very frivolous king and I'm sure if you recall he died quite soon after his rein began. There is a ball tomorrow night but…" he paused as he saw her face fall, and then as he mentioned the ball he had seen her eyes light up in the way that he was beginning to hate. "Stop," he said firmly.

Olwen was suddenly confused by his command "Huh?"

He leaned in close and gave her a light glare, "Stop making those eyes at me."

Olwen tilted her head to the side so to display her confusion, "What eyes?"

Loki jabbed a finger in the direction of her face, "Those eyes you have when you get overly excited about something. They make it impossible for me to say no." He hesitated as understanding dawned in her amethyst eyes and then she once more looked crestfallen "Stop that too! Now you are making me feel bad! Don't you remember the last time you went out? It's too soon…" he hesitated when she began to sniffle a bit "No. Stop. Do. Not. Cry!" her lower lip trembled and a feeling akin to panic welled up within the Trickster. He had seen her cry once and that one time was more than enough waterworks for him "Fine! Fine."

She looked up at him, her lip still quivering and her eyes had begun to glisten, "Huh?"

The trickster threw his hands up into the air in defeat, "You win I'll take you to the ball but I have two conditions."

Olwen's eyes lit up once more as happiness began to bubble up within her chest, "Yes, yes I'll do whatever you say master!"

He held up single finger, "First you must remain out of sight. I have duties I must perform and I won't be able to babysit you," at this he held up a second finger, "Second you must stay in the library tonight. I will be returning late tonight and I don't want to have to worry about you. Also while we call these social events balls they are not that shining image in your head pet. It's mostly a lot of nobles talking about boring things, eating lavish foods, and completing social obligations. You will be an outsider there. Do you understand?"

Some of Olwen's excitement faded as she considered these new facts and her master's conditions. Slowly she nodded, "Alright. I understand and agree to your terms."

He patted her head and smiled, "Good, good." He turned from her and tossed a few words over his shoulder, "Well then I have a lot I must prepare so that your debut can go smoothly tomorrow. Keep studying pet but don't stay up too late. You will need to be well rested for tomorrow night's festivities." He chuckled as he caught a glimpse of his pet practically bouncing in excitement. As he turned away from her fully smirking and murmured "Yes. Festivities indeed."

* * *

Get ready for a fabulous ball with tons of tricks, dresses, and maybe a little romance?!


	4. Chapter III: The Dance of the Trickster

Chapter III: The Dance of the Trickster

_She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style._  
_ And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind._  
_ Nothing in this world could ever bring them down._  
_ Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background._  
_ He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue._  
_Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through._

_Echosmith Cool Kids_

**Rating Warning**: There is a sexual situation, and language.

* * *

Olwen marveled at her master's handiwork in the mirror. She had wondered if a slew of maid would come to help her dress like they did in the story books, but she had been surprised when it was her master who had woken her up that morning by knocking her off of the bed and telling her to bathe and wash her hair. She had done just that. He had further surprised her by sitting her down on a chair and styling her hair with magic. One moment her white blond hair had been a sopping mass of long hair the next he was running his hand through it and not a moment later her hair had been dried and assembled on the top of her head in a mass of intricate braids and knots.

He had then added small clips that had an uncanny resemblance to flowers and birds with a wave of his hand. Loki then handed her a deep emerald dress and told her to get ready at her leisure but if she messed up her hair he was not redoing it. The festivities would begin several hours after noon so she had time to be killed, and decided to practice her curtsies, and brush up on the correct way to greet Lords. As noon had come and gone she had quickly gotten into the dress. It was a little harder to dress in than her usual garments. There were ties and clasps that required a little thinking on her part, but she managed to put in on without any help and as a plus her hair was still perfectly intact. It was a fairly standard dress. There were gathers and pleats on the skirt with a modest neckline and a long drape of fabric going over one of her delicate shoulders held in place by a simple oval broach.

It wasn't a moment later that Loki reentered the room. He looked her up and down. A single eyebrow arched and a frown played on his lips. He waved a hand over her dress and she had been surprised to see it ripple and alter. The neckline shifted to one side. Delicate swirls grew over the exposed skin like the most gentle of vines. A portion of the heavily pleated skirt shimmered and lost its opacity becoming a transparent structure that started at the knees and flared out. That space was also filled with swirls though in a more golden color. The shape of the skirt then altered to accentuate the new addition better. He smiled and produced several shiny bits of gold jewelry from nothing. As soon as she had those all attacked to various parts of her body; He then produced a magnificent green mask with scrolling vines and tiny flowers.

Now she marveled at her image in the mirror. She looked and felt like a goddess. It had been only moments that she had been admiring herself when she heard her master's voice, "Alright it's almost time."

She looked over at him and was almost blown away. His hair had been slicked back and a deep green mask with a few pompous feathers and a beak seemed to hang suspended from his face. He wore dress clothes of a multitude of green. The design and cut of it seemed to shift with his every movement. He was amazing and she hadn't even seen him cast the spell.

Loki hummed to himself as he checked his image in another one of his mirrors. He was quite proud of his costume this time around. It had a sensual look that would draw any woman's eye. He rarely took such great care with his appearance but tonight he had a great many tricks to accomplish. He glanced at his pet and saw her staring at him mouth agape. He chuckled a bit. Yes. He would have to say his appearance was quite effective. He strolled over to her and whispered in her ear, "Careful pet. You had better close that mouth before a bug flies in." He sniggered as she shut her mouth instantly.

Now he looked her over. He was quite pleased with how his pet had cleaned up. But of course she was lovely because he had groomed her himself. As she was now men would flock to her. That sudden unbidden thought sparked an odd dark feeling in his gut, but as soon as it had come it was gone. It would not do for his pet to garner too much attention. He cast a simple spell over her to make her less noticeable. He hummed his approval and smiled at her, "All done. Now I'm going to cast a spell of invisibility over you and then we can be off."

Olwen cocked her head lightly to the side "Am I going to be invisible all night?" She was disappointed but she tried not to let it show. She was lucky master was even taking her to the ball.

He shook his head and laughed, "No, no. I just don't want people to take note of your arrival. Your presence here is not supposed to be common knowledge pet. As soon as I have you set up I'll remove that spell. Now let me cast it and we'll be off."

*****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW****

Loki grinned to himself as he danced with yet another court lady. So far it had been smooth sailing. He had arrived with no one the wiser to Olwen's presence. He had set her up in some corner by the buffet table filled with delicacies and had slipped off in the name of social duties. His grin widened as he considered his track record for the night. He had bewitched five official's wives. He had turned three different sets of friends against each other in the span of a few moments, and he had annoyed his brother by 'accidently' steeling a maiden Thor had intended to dance with and possibly bed.

He was feeling quite accomplished as the song finished and he added another tic to his tallies of victories as the woman departed smiling. He was about to check on his pet when he felt two slender arms and an ample bosom press against his arm. A smile curled on his lips. Make that six official's wives he thought. He turned and smiled seductively down at the woman. She was a lower ranking official's wife and so he didn't know her name, but she was a pretty blond with ample breasts and if her dress didn't lie she would also possess quite the ample bottom as well.

"My Lord, my husband is quite into his cups and is no longer good company…" She stood on her toes and he obliged her by leaning so she could whisper in his ear, "My Lord, forgive me if I am too forward but I would be honored if I could keep your company…" her voice lowered seductively "in bed."

Loki's smile turned sly as her lips retracted from his ear, "Why my lady, I would happily keep you company…" he looked in the direction of her husband, "That is if you don't think your husband will mind terribly much." His smirk gave the harlot a clear idea how much he actually cared about her husband.

She shook her head in such a way that her breasts brushed his arm. Loki felt his blood begin to heat as she said in a hushed but scornful voice, "I doubt my husband would mind much at all at this point."

He gave her his most seductive smile and murmured, "Then let us go dear."

Olwen sighed as boredom overtook her. She had been standing and milling around for a few hours and it was so boring to have no one to talk to. She sighed and amended that. She had talked to the queen for all of a minute but she could barely count that.

She glared at the plate of food she was holding. She didn't have to eat like most humanoids but she had discovered she quite liked food anyway. This was her fifth plate and she was completely mystified.

"Why can't I stop eating?" She demanded of no one in particular. Olwen looked around to find something to distract her; as she should save some food for the beings that needed it. It was then she noticed an odd site. Master was standing alone with a woman. She watched as the woman in red whispered something in his ear. Master had been a flurry of movement all night. One moment he would be talking to diplomats. The next he would be listening to a scholar's latest plans for an experiment. When he wasn't doing either of those he was dancing with one woman after another or completely out of her sight. So his lack of movement struck her odder than his companion.

Curiosity tickled at her along with a few other feelings as the pair left the room. She tried to ignore the urge to follow them, but when she glanced down at her plate she knew that she would just keep eating. Olwen sighed, put her plate down, and made her way to the door.

The hall way was dimly lit as she followed her master's presence. She had not realized so much time had passed. She paused in front of a dead end hallway, and then circled around to make sure that was the place she sensed her master. What could they be doing in such a dark place? Olwen crept down the hallway until she heard a rustle and a moan. She froze and turned to face the direction of the sound.

Loki was feeling quite pleased with himself as he fondled the woman's breast. She was quite the beauty and she seemed eager to please. He nibbled at her neck as he continued his sensuous play with her flesh. Slowly he edged one of his hands down towards a convenient slit in the woman's dress. His fingers had barely touched the silky skin of her thigh before her hand wrapped around the sides of his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He smiled and groaned. He advanced his hand until he heard a gasp and a soft thud.

Horror clawed at Olwen's chest as she watched her master with this woman. She stumbled and fell, gasping in pain as she hit the ground. The horror escalated as she saw her master's angry eyes, his hand up the woman's dress, and the bulge that made her face turn scarlet. Suddenly the emotional dam within her broke. Anger, sorrow, jealousy, hatred, and so many other feelings coursed through her. She felt something flicker but she paid it no mind as she scrambled to her feet. She had to run. She had to get away. She was feeling too much and she didn't understand any of it.

Loki's lust clouded eyes cleared as he felt his spell flicker and sputter out for a moment. An odd pulsing power flooded the area and suddenly he knew who had accidently walked in on him and his conquest for the night. He almost went after her as Olwen dashed off, but a breathy mewl brought his eyes back to his companion. He felt his spell snap back into place and found himself feeling revolted by the sight of the woman pressed up against the wall. All he could see was the tears beginning to fall from Olwen's face as she had begun to run.

The woman obviously didn't care about their visitation though as she moaned and pleaded with him, "Please! Don't stop!"

Loki's lips twisted into a cruel smile as dark emotions played through his soul. He shoved his hand between her thighs. At first he let the woman think he was continuing his ministrations but not for long. It wasn't a moment later that he sent a pulse of magic through her groin in a painful play between torture and pleasure. The woman almost screamed out. He cast a spell of silence over her and sent a few more violent and excruciating jolts through her body. He removed his hand and smiled cruelly as the woman slid down the wall unable to stand. She was caught somewhere between climax and blacking out from pain. She whimpered feeling violated but still wanting. He laughed at her obvious distress, "You thought you would get a pleasant night from me bitch?" He grabbed her hair and pulled her up to his level as he crouched in front of her quivering form.

She squirmed unable to get any energy in her limbs to resist. She tried to moan but her voice was still sealed. He cackled and gently touched her chin. He kissed her slowly for a moment, but only felt a jolt of disgust and so he slapped her and dropped her to the floor. Frustration and rage warred within his body and no petty tricks could defuse these feelings. The woman trembled as his eyes turned to her once more as he kicked her halfheartedly and said, "You're too boring bitch," he paused and turned before saying, "The spell of silence will wear off in an hour, but if you try to speak of this you will find you have no voice to speak with. Enjoy." He laughed humorously and went to find something to more suitable kill.

As Loki vanished he didn't notice a masked man watching the whole spectacle from the shadows. A wide grin spread over the man's face as he pondered what he had seen.

*****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW****

Olwen ran until her lungs burned but she couldn't outrun the torrent of feelings that burned so painfully in her body. She tripped and fell to the ground. It was not the first time she had tripped and her knees were deeply bruised. She sobbed and beat at the floor with her fists. The sting of her hands was a welcome distraction to the sheer agony raging in her chest. Her sobs hitched as she heard the soft creak of the door. Olwen found herself caught between the urge to look at the intruder and hiding her shameful face.

A soft hesitant voice filled the hall, "Oh my…." Olwen heard a short series of steps that ended when a hand touched her shoulder, "Um don't cry. I don't know what the matter is but I'm sure it's nothing a hot cup of tea and some sweets can't fix."

Olwen looked up into the face of the girl and saw an honest face. The girl had short messy hair in a mousey brown color. Her eyes were bright aqua but they sat behind a large pair of round glasses. She smiled gently at Olwen who slowly nodded and let herself be led away by the girl.

The girl settled her in a small room that held only a bed; two chairs, a small table, and a tiny book case. The girl had almost darted out of the room presumably to get sweets and tea but Olwen stopped her by asking, "Wait! Who are you?"

The girl paused and smiled, "My name is Catrin! I'm an apprentice librarian. Now I'm off to get those heart healing sweets and tea. As soon as I get back we'll talk!" She darted out the door before Olwen could even contemplate asking anything else. She sniffled and smiled. Olwen had a good feeling about Catrin.

* * *

Probably not what you expected right? And remember Loki is actually a pretty crazy super villain in the comics, and so I wanted to transfer a little bit of that into this fanfiction. ^_^


	5. Chapter IV: The Bravery of Demanding

Chapter IV: The Bravery of Demanding

You're showing me colors of the sky  
But all I see grey  
You lost me when you lied  
Promise me but you never try  
Secrets in your eyes  
You go and run, I'll hide  
I don't ever wanna be crowned just another prize  
It breaks my heart

Noosa - Walk On By

* * *

Olwen sat listlessly in the library as she pondered over her conversation with Catrin. She remembered how the odd girl had listened to her tale, and about her confused feelings. She had gasped when she had told her about seeing her master and the woman together.

"I shouldn't be surprised, but how terrible for you to see him, and that woman canoodling!" Olwen had given her a blank stare that made her new friend blush, "Oh right… I forget that the word canoodle is out of fashion… it means to kiss or cuddle amorously… though now that I think about it, that word may not fit in as well as I initially thought it did; since Prince Loki probably had very little in the way of amorous feelings…." She had glanced at Olwen and blushed harder, "Um yeah go on. I'm sorry I interrupted…"

When she had tried to describe the feelings of turmoil that she felt her new friend had smiled in a strangely sad, but gentle way and said, "It's ok if you don't understand what those feelings mean yet. In time they will make sense to some degree. For now enjoy the high points. When a low point hits you just need to cry and move on. I'm sure this will not be an easy time for you though." Her words had made perfect sense to Olwen; all while they had also quieted some of her inner turmoil as she accepted the deeper meaning of the words.

They had talked for many hours into the night until Olwen fell asleep in her bed. Rising early she left her company with a lighter heart but she also left with new knowledge. She had been troubled to learn that her staying in Master's room could be seen as unsavory. Olwen though was also troubled by one nagging thought. It bothered her so much now that she was alone, that she had to voice it.

"What does Master think of me?" No. Somehow the wording was wrong, "How does Master see me?" No. Somehow that wasn't right either, but she shook her head and stood from her chair in the library. She had made a decision, and she would see it through even with the odd nagging thoughts that tickled her brain.

Now all she had to do was to wait for her Master to enter the castle. Strangely enough he had disappeared before she had noticed last night. She knew he hadn't merely hid himself as she could faintly feel his presence even now but she knew he was nowhere close. Olwen clenched her jaw. She would be patient and wait. Yes, she would wait, no matter how much she wished to just get it over with and face his ire.

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

Loki transported himself back to his room with mixed feelings. He had spent the night slaying all manner of foul beast and fair, but he could not state his inexplicable bloodlust. He turned to look at himself in a mirror and sneered at his own reflection.

His once elegant hair now looked stringy and matted due to the copious amounts of blood and gore that had fallen onto and around him. His clothing was ripped and spattered. If he looked closely he could even see bits of brain or intestines hanging to his once fashionable clothing. "Well that's what happens when you commit genocide without a magic shield of any type," he muttered to himself.

He sighed and dabbed at some of the gore with a handkerchief he had found on the desk beside his mirror, "Now this won't do." He pondered his options. He could magically clean and groom himself like always or he could burn his clothing which might give him some satisfaction, and then take a bath in his large ornate bathroom that he never used. Magic would be too easy he decided so with the wave of his hand he set his hearth ablaze and swung the doors open to his huge bathroom. He shucked his clothes in the roaring flames and stepped into his luxurious bathroom.

About half of the room consisted of a heated pool made to resemble a hot spring he had once visited and had taken a fancy to. Its waist deep waters were broken up only by the walls and a small island that just peeked out of the middle. In one corner the water was disturbed by the jet of water that fell from an outcropping in the wall. The other half of the room was mostly empty but he had used that portion of the room in different ways in the past. Without giving the room much more thought he entered the water.

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

Olwen stood outside her Master's door. She had been so sure before but now she couldn't seem to work up the nerve. The moment she had felt her Master enter the castle she had rushed to his room from the library only to freeze up, and spend ten minutes or more just standing outside of his door. Olwen swallowed as she heard movement within. It was now or never. She swallowed hard once more and opened the door. "Master…" her voice trailed off and her forward motion stopped short. Her jaw gaped slightly at what she saw.

Her Master had just exited the bathing room and he had not yet dressed. Olwen could not help but gape at her Master's nudity as he paused to look at her. She had never seen a naked man before. Well not in the flesh at least. She had seen diagrams within a few of the books she had poked through in the library, but they were nothing like the real thing.

It took Loki a moment to notice Olwen's presence. He was so used to it now he almost gave it no thought when she entered. He had spared her a glace as she had called him Master. Her features had been fiery and determined. He had looked away not sure what to do or say.

Did he have to do or say anything? As her silence drew on he turned and looked at her again. He saw her slack jaw, and her roaming eyes that dipped low more than once. The Trickster saw the light blush that spread across her cheeks as she ogled him. It took him a moment to realize why she had frozen in such a way. He glanced down at his nude form and then back at his pet. Instantly his feelings and energy seemed to normalize. He smirked and stood proudly; tilting his head to the side in a sensuous way and asked, "Like what you see pet?"

Olwen's face went beet red. Her amethyst eyes snapped to his emerald ones. The air in the room seemed to heat to an unbearable temperature for a moment, but then she was looking away and stuttering something. She stuttered and babbled until her blush spread to her ears and neck. Suddenly she was too fed up.

"Gah!" She screamed as she slapped a hand over her eyes and pointed in his general direction, "Put some pants on… you…. You," she struggled to find a word that fit him at that exact moment. Once more she grew fed up with herself and she chose the first label that came to mind "Put some pants on you naked canoodling fiend!" She then proceeded to slap her free hand over her mouth as her blush only spread further. Olwen stumbled from the room and slammed the door behind her.

Loki couldn't hold it in any longer, and so he laughed long and hard in a way he had not done since he was a boy, ignorant to the cruelties of life. He laughed and laughed until his middle hurt. He only paused in his laughter when he heard a muffled voice through the door. "I mean it! Put some clothes on we have to talk." Though she was serious he couldn't help but remember her calling him a naked canoodling fiend. Once more he was helpless in his laughter. Where had she even learned the word canoodle? And why had she pointed out his nakedness? He couldn't question her use of the word fiend but those two words that preceded it seemed out of place and silly. Her muffled voiced sounded miffed as she yelled "I mean it!"

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

It had taken a long time for him to calm down. As soon as he was able he had thrown on his pants and had even put on a shirt for good measure. Loki opened the door to find a still blushing Olwen sitting by the door and the words "naked Canoodling fiend" played through his head without warning. He sniggered and she glared at him. Instantly he was silent but he was still laughing on the inside.

She brushed past him and took a stand in the middle of his room, and stood there until he finally joined her.

"What is it you want to talk about pet?"

Olwen floundered for a moment before she steeled herself. She looked up at him intently and articulated her desire, "I want a room of my own."

Loki was floored. Of all the things she wanted to talk about he had not expected this. He had half expected her to address what she had seen him doing last night or maybe something about a book, but he had not expected her to demand a separation from him. His light mood soured instantly.

"Why do you want a room pet?"

Olwen swallowed hard. She could tell her Master was displeased but she had arrived to this conclusion and she would stand by it.

"I want my own room because of many reasons Master."

An eyebrow arched as he flatly said, "List them."

She tried not to shirk back as she began her list, "First off I want an assured place to sleep at. I," she hesitated before she said it, but she said it none the less, "I'm tired of being told to sleep in the library. Second I want a room of my own because it is…." Again she hesitated as if she doubted the validity of the reason herself, "It is improper."

As she spoke she had noticed her Master's displeasure growing, so in a rush she finished off the last of her reasons.

"Also I do not wish to disturb you any longer."

His voice sounded flat and dead as he delivered his answer, "Rejected."

Olwen blinked. She had not expected such a flat out refusal.

"Why?" she demanded. "Why do you refuse me something as simple as a room of my own?" Her master was silent, "Give me reasons."

Loki considered her with a predatory gaze. "It is rejected because it does not suit me. You are fine living here."

Olwen's temper began to boil. How dare he! "I am not some pet to be kept at your leisure! I am a living, breathing, intelligent person! What right do you have to keep me in such a way Master?" Loki said nothing. She huffed as her righteous anger grew, "Well?"

"It is not up for discussion Olwen. No means No."

Olwen swallowed hard. She felt crushed beneath the intensity of his gaze. Those cold eyes made her feel small and insignificant. It did not matter how much power boiled beneath her skin to him she was just a babe. She mustered her last argument "If you don't agree to provide me with a room of my own I'll…" she stood firm and delivered her threat, "I'll tell the Queen."

Loki gave her a look that expressed his doubt. "I mean it! I'll tell her and then not only will you be forced to grant me a room but you will have to deal with your mother's ire!"

Loki glared at her then. Who was she to defy him so? She was just a pet, a being new to her own skin and yet she was standing up to him. In a different circumstance he would have admired her, but for now he was merely angry. He glared at her intently intending to make her back down but the longer he stared at her the more an unfavorable thing happened.

Olwen was becoming increasingly upset and distressed. She did not want to fight with her Master, but she had made up her mind. Yet his glare was so cold with his displeasure that she found her resolution waver and her eyes began to water. Her eyes sunk to the floor and tears threatened to run over. Suddenly Loki sighed.

"Fine. You win. I'll grant you a room. But," he paused and made her look at him, "Know I am very displeased with you."

Olwen nodded. Though she knew he was upset with her she had to fight to keep a smile from blooming across her face. She was to have a room of her very own!

* * *

_A little light chapter before the action begins. We want to thank the people whom have reviewed, faved, and followed our little story! If you can drop us a review, fav, or follow we will be forever in your debt! Your feedback helps us to continue to pump out chapters! _

_Till next time!_

_Suzuko & Ashley_


	6. Chapter V: The Helplessness of a Flower

Chapter V: The Helplessness of a Flower

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became

Florence and the Machine – Cosmic Love

**Rating Warning: **There is a sexual situation, and language.

* * *

Olwen sat alone on the bed in her room. It hadn't taken any time to set up at all as it seems that this room had been prepared the very same night that she had been brought into the castle. Master had simply found it amusing to keep her in his room. Which only brought her back to the question she found burning in her heart. She sighed, pulled her knees to her chin, and whispered, "What am I to him?" No matter how hard she thought, she could not find an answer to that question. Should she ask a different question? As soon as that though rose another appeared unbidden. What is he to me? She wondered.

She violently pushed that thought out of her head as it made her pulse quicken and her face heat in a way she was unused to. She fell back and stared at the ceiling as she tried to rein in her errant thoughts. Finding no other topic within the vault of her mind she tried to distract herself by reading. Yet the more she tried to ignore those swarming thoughts the more they encroached. Before she noticed it she found herself sitting in a dark room. Surprised she sat up. How had so much time passed? She tried to shrug it off, but the fact that those two questions bothered her that much was an alarming fact. She had won a battle with her master. Should she not be happy?

She sighed and answered her question aloud, "No I am not happy." She stood and made her way to the dresser. She opened it to find fine and colorful dresses but somehow they seemed dull to her. Again she sighed. Olwen pulled out a white night gown and went about doing her nightly routine. Once finished she crawled into the bed. It was large but not as big as her Master's and yet lying within its confines she felt more alone then ever.

She spent several sleepless hours tossing and turning. She couldn't get comfortable on this bed. She was about to give up and retreat to her Master's room when she heard a sound that set her heart racing in fear. The door creaked lightly as an uninvited guest entered the room. Two sets of footsteps entered in and carefully shut the door. The soft click had not dissipated from the air when a man's melodic voice sounded in the quiet night, "How lucky for us as I didn't think we would get our chance so soon."

A deeper and more refined voice answered in a far quieter tone, "Shut it you fool! I do not wish the princess to wake before the time is proper."

She heard a loud sigh and the men began to approach the bed. It took everything Olwen had to keep from moving. She could not jump up too early or her escape would fail. Her heart beat too loudly against her chest, but she could not control that; so instead she focused on keeping her breathing slow and even as she listened to their approach. The foot steps slowed and nearly stopped on either side of the bed. Olwen couldn't hold back the urge to run any longer.

In a flurry of sheets and motion she sprang to her feet and leapt off the bed towards the door. As she sailed through the air time seemed to slow. Her heart rate slowed and the floor seemed forever away. Then her toes touched the cold stone floor and she was racing forward. Her hand touched the cold metal of the door handle just as something wrapped around her leg. Dread sank its fangs deeply into her and then the hold on her leg tightened. All of a sudden the floor was above her head and the ceiling was by her toes. She hit the floor hard. The wind whooshed out of her lungs in one harsh breath. She looked at her leg to see what they had used to capture her with. To her wonder and horror it was her own bed sheet.

One of the men snickered and brought her back to the situation on hand. Instantly she was tying to gain her footing but she could not as the bed sheet seemed to take on a life of its own and curl around her other foot. A weight settled over her back. She began to panic and wriggle. A deep soft chuckle sounded through the room. It was a terrifying sound that made her freeze. It was not the laugh of one who was sane.

Suddenly she was flipped onto her back and looking into the eyes of one of her attackers. Her eyes flew over his features trying to discern a weakness, a defining factor. Anything useful if she survived. Her attacker had sharp and regal features that when combined with his delicately pointed ears made him easily recognizable as a high elf. He had a little bit of grey in his hair and the wrinkles around his mouth and eyes signaled that he was past his prime. The badge he wore on his left breast pocket pinned him as a diplomat. He leaned over her and inhaled deeply. He licked his lips in a slow and sensuous motion that only further terrified Olwen. She had a sinking feeling it wasn't only her power that they were after.

Her voice shook as she demanded, "Who are you?"

The elf chuckled and whispered, "Your new master, pet."

Rage instantly boiled within her. She took a swipe at his face and landed the hit. "Do. Not. Call me that!" She screamed. The man caught her wrist easily as she tried to hit him a second time. Panicking she tried to hit him with her other hand. He caught that limb easily as well. He tore off a piece of sheet and used it to bind her hands together and then he bound her forearms to her chest. Olwen struggled all the while but could not free herself. The diplomat turned to his companion, "Watch the door it seems that my new pet needs breaking in." The younger man shrugged and did as he was bid.

The elf pulled himself off of her delicate frame. She could barely wiggle so she had no chance to try and escape. So she tried to scream, but he cast a spell of silence over her the moment she had tried. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as he grabbed her by the hair and hauled up back up on the bed. The man by the door chuckled, "How lucky am I to get a show?"

The diplomat shot a glare at him. The accomplice raised his hands in surrender, but did not turn away and the diplomat didn't seem to care as long as the man stayed quiet. He tossed Olwen onto the bed and stared at her. She tried to wiggle out of her bonds but to no avail, they were reinforced by magic. Her attacker gazed down on her with lusty eyes. Her heart hammered within her chest. Tears ran freely from her eyes as she tried to think of a way out of this but no sound could come from her throat and she was still too weak to try to manipulate any of her vast wealth of magic. The diplomat unbound her elbows tightly held against her side bringing her arms above her head. Olwen had tried to get up and run as her legs were unbound but he had swatted her down to the bed like a fly as he finished tying her to a bed post. After looking her over once more he touched her thigh and they became lead. She sobbed at her own helplessness. Why were they doing this to her? What did they want?

As soon as she was secured to the bed the man tore her gown open from neckline to hem in a single motion. His eyes roamed hungrily over her body and Olwen couldn't help but feel disgusted and soiled. She shut her eyes tight and turned her head away. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her jaw as he gripped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Look at me pet. Do not close your eyes or I will make this hurt so much more." He released her chin and began to fondle one of her breasts. At first his touch was almost gentle but soon he had a crushing grip on her flesh, "I know about you. I know of your power." He said suddenly. Olwen tried not to show any of the terror she felt at such a statement and that was easy as she felt so much worse from what he had already done. "That brat Loki doesn't deserve a woman as fine as you. I think I must take you for myself bitch. You will bear me many powerful sons!" He released her now bruised breast and began to touch her all over. His fingers pinching and his cruel lips kissing her bruised flesh.

Olwen tried to remain strong. She tried moving her legs or twisting her arms, but nothing she tried worked. Her mind went blank when she felt something hard press into the apex of her legs. A terror like none other spread through her. It burned at her throat like fire demanding she scream while it froze her limbs. She tried to scream but vocally she couldn't accomplish that. She felt something flicker as she screamed her Master's name in her mind. She begged that he help her though she knew he couldn't hear her.

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

Loki had been laying awake for most of the night. He just couldn't seem to calm down enough to sleep. His eyelids had just began to grow heavy when he heard a cry, "Master!" it was so quiet he had almost doubted he had heard it. Suddenly a call resonated more deeply with him, "Help Me! Make it stop!" Loki was instantly standing as he began to comprehend what he was hearing with his mind rather then with his ears "No! Don't! Save me! Please! Anyone!" He was already in motion before he heard one last call. "Loki!"

In an instant he was no longer within the confines of his own room but in Olwen's room. Within the space of a single heartbeat he understood all that was taking place in this room. He saw the man by the door straighten and reach for a weapon. He slayed him in an instant. Power shot out from his fingertips slicing him from the crown of his head to his genitals. The man fell apart in mirror images of carnage as guts and blood spilled free.

Loki turned to the bed not a moment too soon. He saw Olwen tied to the bed. Her eyes looked dull but he could see the marks of her tears and the bruises on her face arms, thighs and body. The man's lips ripping away from there place at her inner thigh. Rage swelled within him. He shot off a quick succession of attacks. The room lit up as if a storm raged outside. The elf turned and threw up a barrier. The two spells met in a fury of sparks. Loki tried hurling more powerful bolts of magic but found they were too easily repelled. Though his rage did not cool his head did clear as he realized he would need brains to beat this fiend. He created copies of himself and spread out through the room. Generating bolts at random he tried to distract the elf. The elf crawled off of Olwen's body but remained near. While his clones kept the fool busy the real Loki crept through the shadows of the room all but invisible. He gathered his magic into a sharp bolt of magic and struck out from point blank.

The magic rebounded on him and rained on his body. Loki stifled a scream as his duplicates dissolved into a blue mist. The man chuckled, "You are not quite a match for me boy! I am much older then you are!" A metallic taste filled Loki's mouth. The man cackled as Loki spit blood. Loki growled at him. Power. He needed Power. His eyes roamed the room as if looking for a weapon. They landed on Olwen's trembling body. Tears ran down her cheeks in silence. Loki dredged up every last bit of strength. Icy blue fragments of magic seemed to form from the floor. They rose into the air like fireflies into a summer night. They condensed into jagged spears of energy which were posed in a circle of six around his enemy. He clenched his hand and let the deadly attack fly.

They burst as they impacted on he man's shield filling the room once more with Loki's blue magical energy. Instead of letting it loose potency and die Loki took hold of the dissipating power and formed a few more sharp shards. As he let the attack fly a second time the elf's shield began to fail. One of the shards sliced his face from one ear to the other. The man screamed in rage and sent a shocking green bolt at Loki. Loki managed to deflect most of it but some of the energy tore at his body leaving long gouges in his flesh.

Loki clutched at his wounds and glared at the half blinded elf. Power. If only he had more power. Yet all he could do was remain crouched on the floor; Loki could not even muster strength to stand. He had lost. He had failed to protect her and that burned worst then his bleeding wounds. The crazed elf formed another blast. Loki knew he could not deflect this one. He grit his teeth and wait for the blow.

Suddenly the door flew open with a crash that sounded oddly like thunder. All eyes went to the door and Loki couldn't help but groan. If he hadn't been in such dire straights he would have moaned louder about the identity of one of his rescuers. In the door stood the queen and her son Thor. He held his hammer at the ready for whatever he might face. The two entered the room.

"Shit why did it have to be them!" He turned to his prize but found he had moved to far away from her and Frigga now stood in his path to her. He cursed again and gathered his power. Before any could stop him his body lost its solidity and he was gone. Loki was almost appalled in disbelief, but he figured the bastard would run. He fell back against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. Relief washed over him but at the same time he was swamped by frustration. Power. He needed to be stronger to protect her.

Suddenly he remembered Olwen tied to the bed and helpless. He tried to struggle to his feet but found he could not. A strong hand gripped his bicep and helped him to his feet. He looked at Thor with mixed feelings.

Thor gave him a wry smile and said, "Come brother I will help you."

Loki blinked, "Why would you help me?"

Thor almost laughed but remembered himself and said, "You must comfort your lady brother."

Loki blinked, "She is not my lady. She is…" his voice tried off what was she to him?

Thor chuckled softly at his brother's denseness, "Come now brother. It is plain to see you love her. You must go to her and I will help you," He paused and then asked, "Or are you capable of getting to her by your own power?"

Loki wanted to grumble but he heard Olwen whimper as his mother removed the spell of silence, and the others he felt pressed against her. He nodded tersely at his brother while feeling more than a little gratitude; he would ponder his brother's words later.

Frigga had wrapped the girl in a spare blanket before her sons made it to the bed. Now unbound Olwen had curled up into a ball. When her sons arrived she was surprised to see Loki reach for the terrified girl. It was a gentle touch to her shoulder, but Olwen latched onto his hand like it was a lifeline pressing it against her face. She sobbed loud and long.

Loki's jaw clenched at the sound of her sorrow and loss. For she had lost many things this night even if her virginity was not one of those things. Her loss of innocence, and the new found cruelty of the world unleashed a fire within his heart. He would become stronger.

Though her son did not hold the girl Frigga could see the bond that was tightly wound between the two. She caught her son's attention and said, "That lord was not the only one to take notice of her power…. He may have been the first to seek her out but he will not be the last…. Tonight we will rest but tomorrow we must all begin to prepare ourselves…. Her existence is no longer a secret," She stood and touched Thor's arm. The two royals left the room leaving a broken girl and a broken man to think on her words.

* * *

_We are taking a small break__ before we continue on our Olwen & Loki journey. We will be back within a week! Please review if you wish to! We'd love to hear from you!_

_Till next time!_

_Suzuko & Ashley_


	7. Chapter VI: Silence of Suffering

Chapter VI: Silence of Suffering

Now you've hit a wall and it's not your fault  
my dear, my dear, my dear.  
Now you've hit a wall and you've hit it hard,  
my dear, my dear, oh dear.

It is not enough to be dumbstruck;  
(Can you fill the silence?)  
you must have the words in that head of yours.  
And oh, oh, can you feel the silence?  
I can't take it anymore,  
'cause it is not enough to be dumbstruck.  
(Can you fill the silence?)

The Silence Bastille

* * *

In the days following Olwen's attack Loki found that many things had shifted in their relationship. Where once there was easy touching there was now hardly any contact. Where he had once fondly called her pet he now only called her by name. Where she would once curl up beside him she now slept in a cot. She had refused to return to her own room after the assault and none blamed her. The queen had given her son a long look once she had heard that Olwen had been staying in his quarters till that very night, but she had said nothing admonishing towards him and had said, "You should return to your earlier arrangement. It will be safer for her that way in any case."

As the days passed Loki could only feel his frustration grow. At every flinch he saw, every time she shied away from him, every time she curled up on that damned cot! It all added to his sense of self-loathing and a deep set hatred for the man who had made her change so dramatically. The diplomat had vanished, and all his vast connections couldn't find the diplomat to face court for his actions. Even the elf's own people appalled by his actions had not found him in his own world. He wanted her to return to her cheerful ways but he knew deep within his soul that she would never fully return to those days even with the diplomat brought to justice.

Today he sat brooding on one side of a couch in the library. Not two cushions away sat the object of his thoughts. He had been watching her for a long time now, but she just kept her nose shoved in the damned book. His irritation was mild but consistent. Why, he asked himself, does this bother me so much? He thought back to what Thor had told him **_"_****_It is plain to see you love her."_** He had been pondering this alien idea for some days now and much to his initial disbelief he was becoming more and surer that his brother, curse him, was correct.

The trickster had listened to maidens and warriors alike talk of this topic for countless centuries. Though at the time he had heard it he may have scoffed at them. He didn't though now, and remembered. The more he compared his odd moods and his thoughts the more he had realized they sounded quite similar to the stories he had heard. Yet even as he accepted it he also denied the depth of his feelings. Even now he didn't fully grasp how much the girl next to him had become the core of his vast world.

Olwen was trying her best to ignore the closeness of her master. He had been now for days trying to find some way to breech the wall she had put up. In secret when he was sleeping she had tried to find a way to mend the nightmares ever constantly playing in her head day and night. Yet no magic or book held the answers she desired. **"****When a low point hits you just need to cry and move on." **Catrin's voice filled her head as she continued to glaze over the pages of the book she was reading. She had already cried, but how was one to move on? How did you simply let go? Every time her master had moved to touch her in any manner her body seemed to react on its own. Yet in her heart she wanted very much for him to hold her. To run his hand down her head, and feel safe again. To put the anxiety eating away at her to rest. It was a war of opposing desires. She wanted to be close to him but she hated that every time he tried she was reminded of her attacker's hands. Perhaps she could visit Catrin in the main library and ask her how to move past this.

Suddenly Loki couldn't take it anymore. He exploded upward in a flurry of motion and muttering. He stood in front of Olwen and demanded her attention, "I'm making a change!"

Olwen blinked. This was so out of the blue that she had to ask, "Change what master?"

"That!" he said jabbing a finger very close to her face. She blinked at the finger even as she tried her best not to flinch.

Slowly she put her book aside and said, "I do not understand."

Loki scowled and elaborated, "I do not want you calling me Master any longer. You said it once before. You are not my pet."

At the word pet Olwen visibly shuddered. Instantly she was back with that man. His violent kisses on her flesh. Her legs numb and heavy from the spell he had placed. The screams unable to leave her lips. She sucked in deep breaths of air but suddenly very real hands pulled her back to the present.

Loki had spotted his mistake almost instantly. He had seen her eyes glaze and her muscles freeze. He had instantly grabbed her by the upper arms and had pulled her up. "Olwen!" her eyes cleared and suddenly she remembered where she was and who she was talking with. He released her not wanting to cause another episode so soon after this one had ended.

Loki looked pained and the words seemed to stick in his throat, "Forgive me Olwen. It was a poor choice of words. Either way I do not wish for you to call me Master any longer."

She still looked a bit dazed and afraid, but that was clearing quickly as she sat down again, "But what will I call you?"

He stared at her for a moment, "You may call me by my name if that pleases you. Or I do suppose you can call me by a nickname of your choosing, though I draw the line at anything ridiculous like fluffy or some such."

Olwen giggled.

It was like the world came alive for the first time in years. All of his frustrations seemed to melt away with that shy expression of amusement. Instantly he had a deep desire that bordered on need to hold her in his arms, but he held himself back knowing it would only cause her distress. It was both uplifting and sobering all at once.

She looked up at him shyly and said softly, "Alright then. I shall call you by name…. Loki." A Playfully smile lit upon her lips as she said his name. It made his heart clench along with another part of his body. He smiled back at her until she suddenly she whispered, "Loki?"

"Yes?"

She smiled up at him with the most heart rending expression, and it took almost all of his will power to stay where he was "No, its nothing. Thank you."

He did not ask what she was thanking him for. He could sense that her thanks were for many things not just this one moment. He smiled down at her and moved back to his seat. He had just opened his own book once more when he said, almost as an afterthought, "You are welcome."

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

Loki woke with a start. A soft cry had awoken him. He looked around in the darkness that was his room. Suddenly movement caught his eyes. He jumped out of his bed and practically ran to her. Olwen whimpered as if in pain and she seemed to be wrestling with a phantom. She was obviously having a nightmare and he knew instantly what type of nightmare she was having. Without hesitation he gathered her up in his arms. She seemed so small in that moment. So weak, frail, and light as if she weighed no more than a small child. He took her to his bed and settled against the headboard. He whispered soothingly in her ear even as she remained firmly asleep.

After a time her shifting stopped and her distressed sounds did as well. For a moment he thought she had slipped into a deeper sleep but a tiny voice soon told him otherwise, "Loki?"

He stroked her hair soothingly but kept his hold on her body light, "Yes dearest?" The word rolled off his tongue without consideration, and he dismissed it.

"You… you can let me go now… I didn't mean to wake you…" she trailed off as she choked on a small sob.

Simultaneously sliding down as he pulled her up on him he chuckled sleepily, "Not a chance my dear. I'm not letting you go and I don't regret that you woke me." He continued to stroke her hair in a soothing way. Her weight on top of him was a small burden. He felt his eyelids droop even as he tried to stay awake.

"I'm not a bother am I?" she asked quietly.

He smiled sleepily and rolled so they were both lying on the bed. "You could never be a bother dear." Olwen wanted to sit up. To look at the full of him. He held her fast though so she could do no more than wiggle. He groaned low in his throat. Why did she have to torment him so? Couldn't she just let him sleep?

"Stop that," He said sternly.

Instantly Olwen stilled. She was silent for a long while. Loki began to drift but just before he was beyond her reach and in the grip of a sweet dream she asked, "Why?"

Half asleep Loki mumbled, "Because I love you."

Olwen went slightly stiff in his arms but he didn't notice as he was already fast asleep. Olwen whispered his name, "Loki?" but he didn't answer. Feeling too much all of a sudden Olwen found herself having considerably more trouble falling back to sleep.

***THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW*****

Darkness swirled. Galaxies hovered just out of reach. Countless stars hung suspended in all directions including beneath the feet of five beings. They met not in body but in spirit. Three of the forms were humanoid but they were not necessarily human shape. One took on the shape of an antlered animal. The other took the form of a giant winged serpent. All where wreathed in shadow so only the barest outline of their form was visible even to each other, yet none was a mystery to the other. They had all come from the same origins and shared the same desires. They had chosen today to meet for a specific reason.

One of the humanoids stepped forward. She felt odd dampening her natural glow but nowhere was safe for them, even in these forms, so she had wanted to keep them as hidden as possible. She looked at her family, a family that had ties deeper then blood. She did not open her mouth to speak, why would she? There was no air to breathe or carry the sound of any voice yet her words reached all, "She has left the sanctuary. Her scream of terror echoed to all the stars. We must go to her. We must show her the way."

She looked around at her comrades. Everyone did a slow incline of their head. Their leader spoke once more "It is too late to return her to her old protections. That planet has long since crumbled. We must now teach her. When the time is right we shall reveal ourselves to her. Are all agreed?"

Once more all inclined their heads. Then as one they vanished within the void of space. It was as if they had never been there. Soon they would show themselves to her.

* * *

_We shall now be updating every Thursday or Friday! Unless of course exams come or tests, but we shall leave proper notice if such a thing is coming up. If you could please leave us a review, fav, or follow (OR ALL! ;) we will appreciate it! Feedback negative or positive is always appreciated! _

_Till next week!_

_Suzuko & Ashley_


	8. Chapter VII: To Chase and To Pursue

Chapter VII: To Chase and To Pursue

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_So take my hand, and take my whole life too_  
_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_Can't Help Falling In Love - Ingrid Michaelson_

* * *

Several days had passed since that night, and Olwen had quickly found that Loki didn't remember what he had said. Somehow this irritated her. Yet she couldn't be cross with him. Instead when he drew near she was filled with a new awareness. Her heart would race, her palms would sweat, her mouth would go dry, and her stomach felt as if it was filled with tickling wings. He no longer sparked a niggle of fear within her as this was different, she knew on a soul deep level that this was not fear she felt now.

Whenever he was around she found herself pummeled by these new feelings and a deep sense of nerves. Where she had only flinched at his touch before she now overreacted in spectacular ways as those feelings threatened to burst out of her. He touched her shoulder and she would jump back, occasionally even falling over. If she saw him reaching for her she would dodge or deflect his touch. After each such encounter Olwen would be filled to the brim with embarrassment and so she would run away with a mumbled apology.

Those who would witness the sweet girl acting in such a way would smile and gossip, but Loki wasn't privy to their talking, they saw to it that he heard not a single sentence as it was a rare chance to trick the trickster. Or at least that's what they claimed, truthfully most found it too damn funny to see the god thwarted by a maiden's heart.

Loki grew more and more irritated by Olwen's actions. He could tell she was no longer afraid of him but it almost seemed she was disgusted by his touch for some other reason. No matter how he tried he could not remember what event would bring on such a change in behavior. Each time she threw him off, blocked his simple touches, and ran away he would feel the oddest mixture of feelings within him. Some he could name like irritation. Others he chose not to dwell on. By the end of each day he found himself both tired and angry. After five tiring days he was ready to kill something, a common pass time for him, but he was so lethargic that he didn't want to leave the castle to alleviate his bloodlust.

He was feeling particularly grumpy on day number six of Olwen's odd behavior when he heard a bunch of yells and grunts. As a race of Warriors it wasn't uncommon for Asgardians to randomly test their skills against others no matter the place. Normally he would have ignored such a spectacle but he heard one particular voice roar out that only further added to his irritation. He turned towards the noise and muttered his name "Thor." He said his brother's name as if it was both a curse and the answer of all of his problems. He stalked off to get his knives. His brother would still be there when he came back.

****THE LIGHT OF TOMMOROW ****

Olwen sat high up in a window seat in the library. Her inner turmoil was so great that she hardly noticed the beautiful view outside of the massive window. She sighed heavily and drew her knees up to her chest. She clung to her legs as she rested her chin in the valley between her knees. She had just blown a stray hair out of her face when a clear voice rang out behind her, "That's the sigh of a troubled maiden."

Olwen couldn't help it she smiled. Releasing her knees she turned to the voice, "Catrin" she said as way of greeting. The young apprentice librarian stood there with a small smile on her face and a huge stack of books in her arms.

Catrin set her books aside; she could shelve them later, for now her friend needed her. "What is the matter Olwen? That sigh doesn't sound like the cheerful girl I know and love."

Olwen resumed her knee hugging pose and sighed again, "I'm not sure what's wrong with me exactly…. I can't put a name to it."

Already Catrin began to form suspicions but she asked anyway, "Why don't you describe it to me then? Maybe I have a name for what ails you."

Olwen smiled. Though she doubted the librarian could solve or name her problem so easily, what harm could it do? "Well…." She paused… how to begin? She thought for a moment and then began again, "Well from time to time my heart will start beating really fast. At those times my mouth feels like a desert, my palms sweat, and my knees feel weak."

Catrin chose that moment to interject "Does it feel as if winged insects are crawling around in your stomach?"

Olwen blinked, "Well I wouldn't necessarily describe it that way…."

Catrin let out a soft but excited whoop. She grabbed Olwen's hands and dragged the girl from her spot by the window. She spun the increasingly confused Olwen about as she giggled. After she tired herself out Catrin smiled, "Oh! It's happening! I wondered how long it would take!"

Olwen felt like her friend was speaking in an alien language, "What? What is happening? Do you have a name for this?"

Catrin released her hands and spun around again in glee, "Yes I do but first…" she stopped her spinning and asked with a sly smile, "What set off this behavior… or should I ask… who?" Olwen sputtered and almost refused but Catrin suddenly took on a more serious face, "No really. Please tell me. You can trust me. I won't tell a soul."

Blushing terribly, Olwen looked around the library and quietly relayed the event that sparked these new feelings inside her breast. Upon the end of her tale Olwen stepped back and wrung her hands in her skirts. She didn't know why but she felt very self conscious. What did all of this mean?

Catrin was silent for a moment but she couldn't help but snicker, "Master Loki is such a sly dog… And you say he doesn't remember a thing?"

Olwen shook her head with more force then was probably wise "No…" she whispered, "The next morning I asked him about it and he didn't see to remember at all."

Catrin sighed, "I'm sure that made you feel disappointed. Ah men… cant live with them but without them most species would die off…." she shrugged.

Olwen noticed she was dancing around the topic so she right out asked, "So what does it all mean? What do all these strange feelings mean?"

Catrin snickered and considered not telling her but she decided to pity the girl, "It means you have become aware of him."

Olwen was stumped, "Aware? I've been aware of him since I first came here."

Catrin giggled, "No, no, no. I do not mean conscious of his presence. I meant you have become aware of him… as a woman is aware of a man." Upon seeing Olwen's dead fish stare she sighed and reiterated, "By that I mean you are aware of him sexually."

Olwen cocked her head to the side, "I don't…"

Catrin covered her face with her hands. What was wrong with the girl? She knew what sex was as she was sure Olwen knew what sex was, but she supposed Olwen must not relate sex to herself in that way, like it was something either bad or something others did, not something that Olwen would ever do. Catrin wasn't sure why but she was sure that was the source of Olwen's confusion.

She decided to lay it out as clearly as she could for the poor girl, "Look," she said by way of interrupting, "You are a woman yes?" Olwen opened her mouth, Catrin stuck a single finger in the air, "No talky just nod yes or no." Olwen slowly nodded in the affirmative. "Ok, Now Master Loki is a man, yes?" Again Olwen nodded in the affirmative. "Good at least you see him as a man. Now I know this might be hard to wrap your head around but because you are a woman and he is a man you can have sexual intercourse. Your nervousness is stemming from that… and probably one other thing… ok? Do you understand?"

Olwen opened her mouth as if to say no but shut it. She turned this over in her brain. It was horribly embarrassing and more then a little alarming, "Yes, I think so…"

Catrin let out a sigh of relief, "Now as to part two of the cause."

Olwen looked up, "There's more then one reason?"

Catrin ran a hand over her face "Yes you nit. Now I'm tempted to keep it from you but I swear you are probably killing your poor man with your density… though considering him he's a bit dense himself…. No I'd best keep on track." With a determined gaze she stalked up to Olwen and jabbed a finger into her chest "You were happy to hear that Master Loki loves you, yes?"

Olwen swallowed hard unsure if she should tell the truth. With barely any strength she whispered out, "Yes."

Catrin smiled and withdrew her finger, "DO you know why it made you happy?" Olwen shook her head in the negative. "It's because you are in love with him."

Olwen made a small sound of dismay much to Catrin's surprise. She was about to ask the innocent girl what it was about when she voiced it herself without prompt, "but I hardly know what love is!"

Catrin laughed, she couldn't help it. Olwen's worry was just too cute. "Love," she began, "Love is a feeling that is a conglomerate of other feelings that center around one person. You are happy when that one person is near, you miss them when they aren't by your side, and they make you nervous and excited all at once. With a word they can make you the happiest woman in the world or they can make you feel like the lowest cur."

Olwen could see the parallels between her friend's words and her own experiences but somehow she wasn't sure…

Catrin saw that and smiled sadly, "Just think on it. You have to come to your own conclusions… ah but maybe this will help…" she ran off and came back with a book "It's a romantic tale from Midguard. You should be able to read it. Maybe it'll help you understand better…." Olwen hesitantly took the book and Catrin smiled, "Good. Now sit down and read that. I have to get back to work but if you need me I can come right back. The head Librarian won't mind. You are the object of Loki's love and Loki has been a generous patron to the library since he could read, or so I hear."

Olwen nodded, sat back on the wide window seat and began to read the tale.

***THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW*****

Sweat ran down Loki's brow as he considered his brother. What he had thought would be a quick way to blow of steam was turning into some sort of duel. Their battle had gathered a crowd that was interested in seeing the two princes battle.

Thor laughed in a rich roar of noise. Much to Loki's ire Thor was barely even winded.

"This is so unlike you brother! You haven't used a spec of magic or illusion yet."

Loki growled. Just to prove his brother wrong he created several copies of himself and began to run around his brother, shuffling his true body into the line.

Thor's barked laughter was louder the second time, "Something is bothering you brother! Maybe you should tell your big brother what plagues you so."

Right then Loki and all of his clones jumped in at Thor. Knives aimed towards his vitals. With a swift movement Thor plowed his fist through the heads of Loki's clones and even cuffed Loki's real body. Loki skidded back several feet. He shook out his head and growled at his brother.

Thor blinked. He had never seen his brother so fierce or angry. A slow smile spread over his face. He had heard the servants talk. Though Thor didn't hunt for palace gossip he heard it frequently enough. If he recalled correctly little Olwen was avoiding his brother. The women were sure it was because her maiden's heart was confused, or in love with the trickster.

Loki didn't know what was running through his brother's head but he was sure he wouldn't like it. He found himself right when his brother said, "I bet It's about little Olwen. She's been avoiding you I hear."

Loki snarled and hurled himself at his brother with very little plan.

Thor side stepped his brother easily. His grinned widened, "I'm right!"

Hearing his brother's words just added fuel to Loki's fire. Once more he attacked blindly. This time however Thor knocked the knives from the trickster's hands. "Now brother, I can understand your frustration but is this really the way to go about it?"

Loki wanted to deck his brother but something stopped him. He forced words from his mouth, "What?"

Thor smiled. Good his brother was finally calming a bit, "I mean should you really be here attacking me like a madman? You have lost sight of your favorite tools brother. Where has your Strategy and Cunning gone? Instead of being here you should be making a plan. Think on it brother." He walked past Loki, patting his shoulder as he went by. "For now we are done."

Loki stood there dumbstruck. Slowly the cogs within his mind began to turn. He examined and replayed the words his brother had said. Though it had sounded like advice in the art of war. Loki also suspiciously heard hints in the matters of the heart there also. As he continued to turn this over in his head he saw the ring of truth. He wouldn't get anywhere with Olwen always running off. He would trap her and make her talk. Suddenly he needed to see her, needed to touch her, and hear her voice. With a determined set to his jaw he vanquished his daggers to his room and went to find Olwen. They needed to talk.

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

Odin stood next to his wife. They were taking a short break in their duties to simply talk. He loved seeing the blush on his Queen's cheeks as she talked excitedly about one subject or another. He humored her chatter on menial topics for this very reason.

Frigga knew her husband wasn't particularly interested in the topic she had chosen, but he listened without complaint and even contributed every now and again. She knew he did this out of his affections for her. Her words trailed off as she heard a heavy footed clomping. Her eyes went to the doorway that led to the hallway.

Odin's eyes landed on the door as well not even a beat latter they saw Loki stride by. Odin saw the determined set to his son's jaw and an amount of steel in his gaze that threw the All Father slightly off balance. His son had only ever been playful and cynical. He had never seen his son so determined ever. He heard his Queen sigh in an almost happy manner.

Odin's eyes went to her, an unspoken question passed between them.

Frigga smiled and simply said, "Our son is finally beginning to mature. He is in love."

Odin stared at his wife for a moment and then he smiled. "I see. Yes, now that I think on it his expression is that of a man who knows what he wants…" he paused as a thought struck him. If Loki was in love, who was the recipient of said affections?

His wife seemingly read his mind again, "Her name is Olwen. She is a very special girl."

Odin remembered the tale his wife had told him of the flower that fended off the death of a world, and with it was granted life in an Asgardian form. It was a strange thing to happen, but he assumed that there were even things in the universe he couldn't begin to grasp. He had never seen the girl but he had extended what protection he could over her by allowing her to stay in the castle. As he pondered the identity of Loki's love he smiled, "She must be very special indeed." After a moment of silence he said, "I would like to meet her soon, but it can wait till the morrow."

Frigga smiled and followed her king as they returned to their duties. She wished her son luck though she was sure he wouldn't need it.

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

Olwen was spacing out in the hallway. She had heeded Catrin's advice and had read the romantic novel in its entirety. She had seen many parallels between herself and the heroine within the pages but she had seen many differences as well… but the book had taught her that love took many forms as the heroine and her two sisters each found a different form of love with their chosen mate. She had also read of the love between siblings and understood its differences to that between lovers.

Olwen was still unsure of her feelings on the matter of sex. So far her only encounters with the act had not been positive and that made her wary of the activity. So it made sense that she couldn't quite equate the pleasant feelings to the act she only knew as embarrassing and violent. Her novel had told differently on the matter but she found it hard to believe. Yet even as her nerves grew and her even with her doubts she couldn't help but feel a great deal of curiosity. What if the books were right? She heard so much conflicting information on the subject she almost wanted to see which side would be true.

Would it be painful? Or would it be enjoyable? She had not enjoyed the attentions of the diplomat but she knew that her attacker had only harassed her, he hadn't actually committed rape yet when Loki had come to her aid. How would that encounter compare to an encounter with Loki? She blushed and tried to turn her thoughts away from such a scandalous topic even as her body slowly began to heat.

Suddenly she felt the trickster coming. Being hyper aware of him over the last week had allowed that ability of hers to grow considerably. At first she intended to stay and talk to him. To clear up this mess but the moment she set eyes on him she couldn't help but turn and half run away.

Her heart beat faster then the wings of a humming bird at what she had seen on his face. His jaw had been clenched in determination. His hair had been mussed and unruly. His stride was wide and sure. Yet it was none of these things that caused her to run. It had been the fire in his eyes that had made her turn tale and run. His emerald eyes had been ablaze with determination and something else. Something she had never seen there before. It both frightened and excited her. Even as she just replayed that moment she could feel here face heat along with a place deep in her belly.

Loki had locked eyes with Olwen for just a moment before she had suddenly taken off. His will had hardened further as he took off after her. He had set his trap well. She wouldn't be getting away from him this time. He chased her through the halls of Asgard. Sometimes he was running; other times he continually teleported while forcing his body forward. His prey was fast however and she knew the terrain fairly well if not as well as he. Making good use of his trap he herded her into a dead end that happened to be near their chambers.

Olwen's heart flew up her throat as she turned into the dead end. She turned around right as Loki appeared in the alcove.

With a thud he slammed his hands into the wall on either side of her head, trapping her with the whole of his body. He looked down at his captive and grinned. Olwen could instantly tell it was not a show of happiness, it was much like a wolf barring its fangs in displeasure.

"Why did you run?"

The question was asked so gently, so softly that it threw Olwen off. Instantly she looked up into Loki's eyes and was trapped. His eyes still held the intensity of his determination but she saw more there now. Her lips trembled, threatening to tell him all of her thoughts and worries but she clamped them shut and with a force of will she turned her head to the side and shut her eyes tight.

Loki could only feel his frustration grow but he managed to remain calm. She was like a trapped animal and if he wasn't careful he would scare her off. Again he asked, "Why are you avoiding me?" She clearly refused to answer as she remained silent. He let out a groan that made Olwen's belly do flips even as her heart tried to escape her chest and her knees threatened to make her fall. "What have I done wrong?"

His question was asked with such an air of desperation and ignorance that without meaning to Olwen blurted out an answer, "You don't remember!"

Loki's eyes snapped back to her face. "What don't I remember?" Olwen clamped her traitorous mouth shut and shook her head. Using a gentle hand he made her turn her face to him. She kept her eyes averted but this was good enough. In a soft almost seductive voice he asked again, "What do I not remember? Please tell me. I cannot stand to see you run from me a moment longer." Once more Olwen shook her head. Loki dropped his hand from her face. He drew his body away from hers slightly. Olwen without meaning to leaned forward slightly following him. His next question threw her so much that she was instantly leaning back again, "Do you hate me?"

He looked back at her with such hurt eyes that Olwen once more blurted out and answer, "No!" She clamped her lips shut as her thoughts raced.

Loki was now genuinely confused. "What is it then? Please. Olwen, dear, please tell me something. I don't care how silly or grave the reason but please tell me. Something! Anything!" He was nearly begging by the end.

Olwen watched him for a long moment before she made her decision. With a quiet voice, so quiet Loki almost couldn't hear her; she said, "It's because you don't remember what you said to me that night."

Loki searched his memory for what night she could be talking about. Did she mean the night of her attack… No somehow he knew that wasn't what she was talking about. Slowly hazy memories began to rise. Memories of Olwen having a nightmare, and memories of him holding her. If he thought about it he realized they were so hazy because he had been half way to falling asleep the whole time. Somehow he knew it was that night she spoke of, "What did I say?" He saw her clamp her lips together again. He touched her lips that had gone white from the pressure with a gentle finger, "Stop that." He ordered softly. "Tell me please."

Olwen was sure she was going to pass out from her nerves but she saw the desperation on his face and swallowed her fear. She looked him in the eyes and told him what he had forgotten, "You… You told me that you love me." There it was out in the air. But as a moment of silence stretched into a minute her nerves came back with a vengeance. She looked away.

Loki was stumped. He had said that? He tried to think back on that night. He couldn't remember saying such a thing, but if he had almost been asleep who knows what he did and didn't remember. He looked at his sweet little Olwen. Her cheeks were stained pink with her embarrassment and from her quick little glances he could tell that his response would determine their fate. Without meaning to he asked, "Why did that make you avoid me?" He wanted to take the words back but he had already said them so he could only wait for an answer.

Olwen's mouth was dryer then the planet Loki had found her on, "I wasn't trying to avoid you…" she paused, gathering her thoughts, "It's just… just that you made me so nervous I couldn't help but run away."

Again Loki spoke without thinking, "Why?"

Olwen was floored. Why what? Why was she nervous? Why had she run? She stuttered, "W-what do you mean?"

Loki peered deeply into her eyes as he asked, "Why were you so nervous?"

Silence stretched between them. Olwen was strung tighter than an Asgardian bow. Suddenly something snapped and the real reason spilled forward. Even though she had been questioning this factoid up until this very moment, as the words slipped past her lips she knew they were true, "I love you! I was nervous because I'm in love with you!"

Olwen's eyes went round for a minute as she was overcome with shock of her own words. Her eyes darted up to Loki's but she didn't get a chance as Loki's lips crashed down on hers and stole her shock and her sanity.

* * *

_AN EXTRA WEEKEND UPDATE! This is a surprise chapter! We both got so excited that we had to post it! ;D If you loved it please let us know! A thank you to all out followers, favers, and reviewers!_

_Till next time!_

_Suzuko & Ashley_


	9. Chapter VIII: Passionate Announcements

Chapter VIII: Passionate Announcements

_It wouldn't matter_

_If I only had a moment_

_With you_

_I feel at home_

_With you_

_I feel that this is my truth_

_Nothing can break me_

_I am forever yours_

_With your hand in mine_

_I can show you everything you have overlooked_

_Everything that your soul can't see_

_Written by Ashley/TheBurntWaffle _

**Rating warning:** Sexual Situation.

* * *

The moment Loki's lips touched hers it was as if fireworks were going off in her body. As he pressed his lips more firmly to hers she was overcome with a need to get closer to him. Slowly her arms came up and snaked around his neck. She unconsciously drew him closer to her. Olwen sighed.

The slight parting of her lips was all the invitation the trickster needed. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was pleasantly surprised when her tongue tangled with his. He moaned softly into her mouth even as she sighed again. She tasted too sweet, to addicting. It was almost as if he couldn't get enough of her. His hands left the wall and went around her waist.

For a moment they just stood like that, their bodies pressed flush, lost in each other. But soon hands began to roam. Olwen's hands went to tangle in Loki's hair, and Loki's hands played up and down her back, across her hips and everywhere he could reach without interrupting the contact that was already established between them.

It took them a long time to separate even marginally. But they did part for just a moment. Loki's hands came up to stroke her flushed face. Even as he simply looked at her, took in the beauty he saw, he wanted to lock lips with her once more but he couldn't. He had something to say.

Olwen felt her breath come in quick little pants even as she felt her body hum from the contact that still existed between their bodies. She looked into Loki's deep green eyes that were hooded by passion. Slowly he brought his face to hers and he began to plant small kisses on her nose, eyelids, and cheeks. His lips paused on her cheek and he pulled back ever so slightly to whisper in her ear. His words were hesitant as if he had never said them before, "Olwen, I…. I love you too."

Instantly Olwen's heart winged off into the sky as she experienced a bliss that was nothing compared to anything she had ever known before now. A smile stretched across her lips as she looked deep into his eyes. He had drawn back to see her reaction. Both knew he had already confessed his feelings once to her, but this was different somehow and his words meant more. Her eyes shone as she said to him, "I know." She stretched up on her toes to kiss him lightly, "And I cannot explain how happy that makes me feel right now."

Loki smiled and it was a true smile, not a smirk or a sneer, but a smile that seemed to shine out from his heart to his own disbelief. "I think I can understand." For a moment they simply gazed at each other before they met once more meet in a kiss. It began more sweetly then their first. It was all playful nips and pecks but each time they might have parted they would swoop back in and snatch another sweet kiss. Slowly this playful clash of lips turned into a slower more tantalizing kiss. Once more they explored each other.

Loki felt his body tighten as he kissed Olwen more deeply. With less then a single thought Loki transported the two of them to their shared room. With the new level of privacy Olwen felt a certain boldness blossom within her. Her hands slipped from his hair, trailed tantalizingly down his shoulders to his abdomen. She paused there as she almost brushed the evidence of his desire. She considered touching him there and while it excited her it also embarrassed her. No she wouldn't do that yet, not this time. She slipped her hands under the hem of his shirt. Her hands trailed over the firm plains of his stomach. She reveled in the heat as she let her hands continued to rove upward.

When her fingers brushed his ribs he felt a small shudder pass through him. Suddenly her back was against the wall, but there had been no impact to interrupt them. Slowly she felt Loki's hand trail down her back to her rear. His hand paused there to do a quick squeeze of her backside. She giggled and nipped his lower lip playfully even as she felt his mouth curve into a deep smile. His hand continued its downward journey. As it made contact with her thigh he pulled at her so that her leg was hitched up at his waist. This put her heated core in line with his own heat. Both of them groaned.

Olwen pushed up slightly, grinding her heat into his hardness. Loki shuddered and groaned again. He could feel his control slipping so he did the only thing he could. He picked her up and made his way to the bed. He practically tossed her onto the sheets. Olwen squealed with both delight and dismay as she felt herself bounce on the bed. As soon as the bouncing had stopped she found herself reaching for him, missing the heat and feel of his skin already. She paused as she saw him stripping most of the clothes from his body. It struck her that she should do the same but the moment she touched the strap of her dress a large hand covered hers. Her eyes slid over to the seductive sight in front of her.

She swallowed hard as she saw the enticing expanse of skin he had revealed. His lips turned into the briefest of smiles as he said, "Allow me." Olwen nodded mutely as his hands brushed her own aside. As he worked slowly to free her from her dress and Loki began to kiss every bit of newly exposed flesh. Her sweet flavor played over his tongue as he sank into his enjoyment of her body.

Once she was free from her garments they met once more in a passionate kiss. Their limbs tangled as they tried to reach the greatest amount of contact. Their breath mingled as they alternately sighed and moaned. They said each other's names as if it was the greatest endearment. Loki was not new to the game of seduction but he was new to the battle of love and he found himself, for the first time impatient and yet somehow wanting the moment to last.

Olwen was new to such activities but her body responded well and soon her body twitched with every caress to any sensitive area. When their bodies joined Olwen couldn't help the soft cry of pain that escaped her throat. Loki was not one to wait and it took all of his strength to simply kiss away the tears that began to train down her cheeks and do nothing else. He held out as long as he could before he couldn't help himself any longer. Olwen felt a lot less pain as he moved and soon she was once more sighing and moaning in pleasure as their bodies began to move together to the ancient beat that thrummed through their blood.

Quickly they lost themselves to the passion rising in their blood. The trickster buried his face in the crook of her neck as she stiffened and reached her peak crying out his name like a prayer. He tried to ride the waves of her body but soon lost himself as well with a moan.

As they came back Loki brushed back the hair that had fallen into her face, and removed himself. Her eyes began to droop and he kissed them shut. Wrapping his arms around her he fell into sleep himself.

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

A loud infuriating knocking awoke Loki as he pulled Olwen deeper into him burying his head in her large breasts for a moment. He looked up and saw that her eyes were still shut tightly as she drifted in a pleasant dream. Loki growled and ignored the pestering fool but the knocking persisted. In a huff Loki was suddenly by front of the door ready to decapitate the one responsible for waking him. As an after thought he covered his lower half with pants. He opened the door with a scowl and demanded, "What is it?"

As soon as the words left his lips he blinked as he found himself looking at one of his father's men. The man had a placid face for someone who had been knocking quite loudly and with energy. The man stood at attention and said in an almost monotone voice, "Forgive me my Prince but your father requires your presence in the throne room in all due haste."

Loki blinked gain, "My Father?"

The guard nodded, "Yes your Father…"

Loki cut him off, sensing the man would only repeat the message, "I understand. I will be there shortly." He shut the door his earlier bloodlust forgotten. Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What could his father possibly want at this time? He looked out the window and saw that while it was dark outside it was still an unholy hour of the night. He looked towards his bed. He grinned as he took in the milky form that was sprawled amongst his black sheets. The contrast of her skin and the dark bed clothes was tantalizing. She stirred, yawned, and stretched like a cat. He saw her wince a bit as she slowly pushed herself up. He regretted the pain she felt but he could not feel too guilty as he saw her well loved form. Her pale hair was wild and ruffled, her breasts hung heavily and tantalizingly, but the part that stirred his blood the most were the love bites he had left all over her skin. She had been too sweet not to enjoy, and a pleasure he wanted to drown himself in again.

She yawned again and rubbed some sleep from her eyes in a way that almost made him forget his father's summons. "What did he want?"

Her simple question was like a bucket of tepid water. He shrugged, "My father wants to see me. I don't know why."

Olwen was instantly awake, "Can I come with you?"

Loki smiled, "I don't see why you cannot. Dress and we shall leave."

Olwen grinned and crawled her way to the edge of the bed. She saw his eyes watching her breasts. She paused and looked up at him with a seductive gleam, "Why don't you pick what I wear?"

Loki blinked feeling a bit lost. In his experience most women did not ask for such a thing. He was about to ask why when she stepped from the bed. With a sway of her hips she was in front of him pushing her body to his, "You may get to take it off of me later."

Instantly Loki's blood was on fire. He swallowed hard and tried to stifle his desire. Normally he would have jumped at such an open invitation but his father… his father… his brain gave up as his desires caved in. His father could wait. He reached for her but she danced out of his range with a giggle and a smile that threatened to melt his bones. "Nope, nope Mister! Dress me and we'll to see your father. You won't get any more till later." Olwen grinned devilishly now and he knew she had caught on too quickly to her new found power. Loki groaned, feeling defeated but she would pay latter for it. He snapped his fingers and activated his magic as a sly smile of his own appeared across his face.

Instantly Olwen found herself wrapped in a silky material that hugged most of her curves but it did have its own little flares here or there. She noted its color and smirked up at the trickster, "Green huh? Feeling possessive are we?" Loki gave her a blank look, he had done it unintentionally. Olwen sniggered and said, "Never mind. I like green. Now finish clothing yourself so we can see to your father."

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

It wasn't long before Loki and Olwen arrive to the throne room. Olwen looked around in awe, she had never been in this particular room. It had a simple elegance about it with giant golden pillars and marble floors. Yet her eyes did not linger upon the room for long. She found her eyes land on the figure that sat heavily on the throne. The All Father looked back at her from his one eye, his other eye was cloaked by a simple black patch. His hair was gray from age but his limbs still held much of his old vitality. He had a great power about him, not like hers, but of his own creation, one that spoke of ancient wisdom and honor.

Odin had been unimpressed to see his trickster of a son materialize in the throne room, but at least he was not late. In fact he was the first to arrive of his two sons, which wasn't surprising considering. What did surprise him was the girl who was now looking at him with large amethyst eyes. He gazed back at her, and took in her pure beauty that would easily enthrall any man. Yet he did not dwindle on that for long as he saw the barest hints of unimaginable power flicker alive in her eyes. The barest of smiles began to twist his lips. She would match his troublesome trickster of a son well he could feel it in his bones. Suddenly, with a loud bang the great oak doors swung open.

All eyes turned to look as Thor entered the room. He looked energetic some how despite the ungodly hour. He stopped next to his brother and asked in his normal booming voice, "Why have you called upon us father?"

Odin sighed, there would be no preamble, "I call you and your brother to tell you this: Tomorrow I will officially announce which of the two of you I will choose as my heir. But I want neither of you to be surprised so I wanted to tell you now my choice in private." The air was heavy. Neither prince spoke. Odin sighed again, he had hoped he could delay the news a bit longer but now was the time, "Thor, You are to be my heir and one day ascend the throne to rule Asgard." Silence met his announcement and so Odin continued, "We will hold a ceremony to officially name you my heir in three weeks time." He stood and began to make his way from the room. A quiet plea stopped him, "Father!" Odin turned and looked at his son. As he locked eyes with Loki he could see his true thoughts flicker across his face unvoiced. Why not me?

Odin sighed, "Thor will make a good ruler, but Loki my son you must also be prepared as you must support your brother and his throne." With the note of finality in his voice Odin took his leave.

Loki grabbed Olwen's hand with unbridled strength before he transported the two of them to their room.

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

Olwen quietly shut the door behind her as she now stood out in the hall. Loki had not been openly angry or outraged. It was more like he was in denial and so he sat there in disbelief and mumbled. He ignored her presence almost all together. She had decided to get out of that gloomy atmosphere and leave him to his thoughts, and so she had escaped.

Now free she made her way to the library. It was a long walk in the semi dark of the castle. The torches were spaced far apart and casted eerie shadows upon the walls. As she stopped in front of the two large double doors she gazed at one of the light baring apparatus for a moment. It had a long pole and at the end was a glowing orb. Parts of the orb were clear and emitted light, and the rest of the orb was covered in slowly moving bronze colored metal which created a flickering effect as they moved. She shook her head, why was she examining a torch?

She pushed one of the doors open and slipped inside. Olwen simply walked among the books for a time enjoying the simple peace that washed over her. As if drawn by an invisible force she soon found herself standing by the massive windows she spent most days by. Olwen was not alone however as she found one of the purple plush high backed arm chairs between the windows occupied. She gasped as she saw the man's features in the flickering light of a nearby torch.

Odin looked up at the girl who stood not far from him. He smiled wistfully, "Hello child." She blinked as if his words had broken some spell. He waved her over and patted the chair next to his, "It's about time we talked I think."

Olwen swallowed hard as if she could also swallow her nerves and fears. Then she remembered Loki, and that she was his woman now. Mustering her courage she held her head tall and nodded. Yes, she would talk to the All Father….It was time for a chat.

* * *

_Again thank you for all the favs, reviews, and follows! We are so pumped people are enjoying this story! Don't worry about the diplomat! He shall have a greater purpose soon ; ) _

_Till next week!_

_Suzuko & Ashley_


	10. Chapter IX: Of Kings and Frost Giants

Chapter IX: Of Kings and Frost Giants

_Everything comes to us that belongs to us if we create the capacity to receive it._

_ Rabindranath Tagore _

* * *

Loki watched as Thor approached the door to the throne room. After his brother passed him by Loki separated himself from the shadows he had sunken into. Both brothers were dressed as Asgardian royalty. Loki in his back and gold suit with the green accents along with his large gold horned helmet. Thor in his best armor and his crimson cape billowing out behind him like a river. Both brothers approached the great doors without comment.

Since their father's announcement Loki had been battling with his bitter feelings though he had intellectually known that their father might pick his meat head of an older brother; he had never truly thought it would happen. Yet as Loki had battled with his demons he had slowly come to see that his brother would make a fair and worthy ruler… once of course his brother shucked the glory anyway. Loki had not come to realize this on his own however. Olwen had listened to him rant many times in the last few weeks. She would listen till he had run himself dry and then she would off her own calm opinion.

At one point Olwen had revealed that she had talked to his father. Loki had been stunned. He asked her what they had spoken about with thinly veiled venom. His sweet Olwen had looked away shyly and had told him, "Not much really. He told me stories from your youth. He asked me about my thoughts on many things. We did not talk for too long… but near the end he asked me what I thought about his choice. I told him I didn't fully understand but that he must have his reasons. I remember he had smiled at me and told me that Thor was hot headed and hot blooded, but those where his worst faults and were things leadership and hardship would cure. He said that he chose your brother because he was loyal, that he talked to many, and that he had good friends and and…" he had stopped her then not wanted to hear her sing his brother's praise.

Yet as the days had passed, and after he had given it more thought he realized that a good deal of what she had relayed was correct and that he lacked some of those good qualities himself. He paused in his musings as he and his brother drew nearer to the doors.

As they came to the doors Loki saw his brother pause. He stopped as well and grinned at his brother with a somewhat devilish delight, "Nervous brother?"

Thor glared at Loki and asked in an almost casual tone, "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

Loki gave him a long sly look before he began in an almost teasing tone, "Well," he paused and smirked at his brother, "There was that one time in Nornheim…."

Thor glared at his brother again and cut him off, "That was not nerves brother." Thor tried to be as stern as he could, but his brother's mockingly raised eyebrow made him continue with his excuse, "It was battle rage. How else would I have been able to fight my way past a hundred men and pull all of us out alive?"

Loki stifled his amusement and said in a mocking manner, "As I recall it was I who cast a veil of smoke to help aid in our escape."

Thor feeling quite miffed because he did vaguely remember something about smoke blinding their enemies quickly said, "Some do battle others play tricks."

Loki growled when he heard a chuckle. He had noticed the servant arrive but hadn't taken much notice. He grinned and cast his allusion. The servant dropped the tray. Instead of wine spilling forth two eels slid over the lip of the goblet. Loki snickered but Thor looked at him in a displeased manner, "That was just a bad waste of wine brother."

Loki grinned but cast his allusion aside, "Just a bit of fun… right?' the servant trembled as he retrieved the goblet. Loki shrugged and muttered, "Well it was fun for me."

Thor shook his head at his brother's antics. He took his brightly shining winged helmet from under his arm and slowly lowered it to his head. Loki grinned as his brother almost visibly puffed his chest out, "Nice feathers brother. If I didn't know better I would think you had preened."

Thor's eyes slid to his brother's emerald orbs, "Do you truly wish to start this again?"

Loki raised his arms in surrender, "I was being sincere!"

Thor raised his own eyebrow and gave his brother a look that any disapproving wife would envy, "I doubt you are even capable of being sincere."

Loki let his carefully created mask slip. All playfulness was gone from his eyes. "Am I?" Thor was surprised to find himself looking into the eyes of not a younger brother but an equal with a power different from his seething below the surface. Loki clasped his shoulder. In that moment Loki no longer wanted the throne. No. He wanted some peaceful days to play his tricks. To show Olwen the nine realms and all the beauty he had discovered. For the briefest moment he saw her overly excited face grinning up at him, and for the once he looked up at his brother with sincerity none but Olwen had ever seen, "Brother you may not believe me but I have looked forward to this day just as long as you have. You are my brother and you are my friend and while I may envy you at times never doubt that I love you brother."

The two men stood there for a time each considering the other. Thor finding no falsehood for the first time on his brother's face smiled and clasped him back, "That means a lot to me brother… you do not know how much."

Loki smiled and jokingly said, "Good. Now give me a kiss."

Thor grimaced and dropped his hand causing Loki to laugh. "Never say that again."

Loki smiled, "Alright I won't say those words again as long as you never breathe a word of my affections. It would ruin my reputation."

Thor smiled a bit, "You have a deal brother." Thor drummed his fingers over the head of his hammer.

Before Loki could comment on his brother's nervous tendency light steps filled the hall. Loki turned and greeted his mother with a smile while Thor didn't even seem to notice her arrival. She saw his strong fingers dancing over the edge of his hammer, "It is alright to be nervous." She informed her son.

Thor's head shot up, "Why does everyone think I am nervous? I am not nervous!"

Frigga smiled and chuckled knowingly, "You may be able to fool all of Asgard but you will never fool your family. Remember I will always stand beside you and support you." A loud horn sounded from within the hall signaling the arrival of Odin in the throne room. Frigga smiled, "We will go ahead. Do not keep your father waiting." Loki offered his mother his arm and together they entered the hall leaving the soon to be king to his thoughts.

Olwen was hidden in the masses an emerald cloak covering her white hair and form. Her lover had told her that she could not stand up on the dais with him because her presence would cause too much of a stir. So here she stood peeking in on the ceremony. She had covered her ears for the sounding of the horn as it's flamboyant noise announced the arrival of the Second Prince. Olwen peered over the crowd on her tip toes and saw Loki stride into the room with his mother at his arm. She couldn't help but feel a slight jab of jealousy at that moment. As she wanted to be the one to walk with him. Olwen squashed that feeling down quickly, and waited for the soon to be king to enter. When the doors slowly closed and did not reopen she almost joined in on the nervous chatter that picked up around her.

Loki took his place by his mother's side. A few moments passed and Thor did not appear. Odin looked pointedly at Loki who made a face saying, why would I stop this? Then he shrugged and gestured at the door. Another moment passed and Loki found himself being addressed by Volstagg. "Where is he?"

"We left him at the door," Loki said truthfully. Truthfully Thor had probably gotten nervous, missed the timing, and so he would cover in the only way he knew how.

Sif seemed to realize this too and shook her head. Volstagg however did not pick up on it.

"What?"

Loki smiled benevolently, "He wants to make an entrance."

The last of the three warriors spoke, "Well if he wants to show up he should do it quickly or I fear Odin will feed him to the ravens."

Loki smiled again feeling that envy he spoke of, "I wouldn't worry… father always forgives him."

Just then the two doors slammed open and Thor strode through them in a dramatic fashion. His cape flaring out behind him. He pumped his hammer into the air and even tossed it about in a showy manner. Loki looked at his father and saw displeasure there.

Olwen made a face as she watched Thor saunter down the hall in a manner any showman would envy. She shook her head at his silliness and then she watched as he dropped to his knees and winked at the queen who in turn looked quite scandalized, but couldn't help but smile at her son. Odin watched his son with something that might be a mixture of disbelief and displeasure. She and the rest of the crowd waited in bated breath for the first words to be spoken. Olwen felt the goose flesh rise on her arms but she did not connect the sensation to the slowly cooling temperature of the room.

As the crowd settled Odin drew himself to his full height, clutched his staff more firmly and began the ceremony, "Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" He asked in the most solemn of tones.

As if his father had impressed some of his attitude on his son Thor responded in an equally serious tone, "I swear."

Odin felt his confidence in his son return. Sure his son was prone to a little vanity and preening but the glow of kinghood would slowly fade leaving behind a ruler with a will of steel. He had made the right choice. He glanced at his other son for a moment and then trained his eyes back on Thor. "Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

Thor's solemn mask began to slip, "I swear!"

He father gave him a look but asked with some more strength in his voice, "Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

Thor's zeal slipped through as his voice roared out and he lifted his hammer to the heavens, "I swear!"

Odin fought his urge to shake his head at his son's youthful vigor but he could only continue at this point, "Then on this day I, Odin, All Father, Proclaim you..." his voice trailed off into a deep silence.

Loki like the rest of the crowd grew restless as the All Father remained silent but then heard it. The distinct snap of ice. His eyes instantly searched the room. There! He saw creeping ice slowly inching forward from the two doors that remained open from Thor's entrance. It was then that he noticed the chill in the air.

Odin had noticed all of this as did his younger son, but the remaining masses remained ignorant. In a hoarse whisper he uttered the name of their foe, "Frost giants!"

As if uttering their name shattered some illusion the room was swamped in cold and the dull sounds of battle cries and weapons clashing filled the air. Thor and his warrior friends rushed from the hall but Loki had a different priority. He rushed through the crowds which were beginning to either run for cover or were trying to mobilize to help in the battle. Loki's body seemed to dematerialize before he forced his body through the crowd in a very literal manner. His eyes hunted for long white hair and the figure that could only belong to his beloved.

Olwen felt the beginning of panic creeping up on her in the same manner that the ice had crept in the door. The people around her were running in a flurry of colors and she was lost and unable to make her way to the one person who could make her feel safe. A man bumped into her and she fell to the ground her hood escaping her head as her long hair tumbled down. Olwen got up quickly not risking getting trampled by the masses. She wanted to cry out his name at that moment, but even as she tried the sound was swept along by the crowd. Suddenly there was a space in the crowd. A momentary lapse really and there she saw him. As if time slowed down she called out to him once more though she was sure he couldn't hear her.

Loki's eyes scanned the mass of moving bodies with the ferocity and accuracy of a predator looking for his prey. He heard the ghost of a sound and turned. The crowd seemed to slow and he saw a gap between them. There she stood in all of her glory. Her eyes shone bright and her cheeks were flushed. His view of her visage was fleeting but in a single second he was standing before her. His chest heaved from some unknown emotion as he scooped her up in his arms.

She went to his arms willingly, almost crying from relief. Olwen looked into his eyes, "What is happening?"

Nearly breathless with anxiety for Olwen's safety he answered her as simply as he could for he was in no mood for floral words or tricks, "The frost giants are attacking."

* * *

_And thus we start the Thor Arc! Get ready for some epic battles! FIGHTS! DRAMA! ACTION! _

_Till next time!_

_Suzuko & Ashley_

_PS! Suzuko just launched her FictionPress account ChildOfTheBell. If you are looking for a new fiction read check out her account!_


	11. Chapter X: Jotunheim

Chapter X: Jotunheim

_Curiosity will conquer fear even more than bravery will._

_James Stephens _

* * *

As the crowd thinned around them Olwen could not hide her confusion. She had read about the frost giants but they were attacking? Some how she didn't understand. It had been over a thousand year since that war, and from what the book had told her they did not possess the technology to travel in-between realms. "How did they get in?"

Loki shook his head and said, "I do not know! I must get you to a safe place…"

They heard a sigh and a soft clatter as Odin stopped beside them. He gave them an appraising look but shook his head, "Do not worry about it overmuch. I was merely surprised but the threat should be over. You may as well bring her along while we see to the damage." Odin said as he began to walk off.

Olwen and Loki shared a look. Both had a certain trust for the All Father and so without saying a word Loki set her down and they hurried to the scene. The moment the two of them entered the vault they were met with the horrid stench of cooked flesh. Olwen's eyes watered and she covered her nose with a hand. None of the men seemed to mind the smell and Sif looked equally unbothered. She tried to get a look at the mess but Loki's body blocked most of her view.

Loki stood intentionally to block Olwen's view. There was melting ice everywhere but it only furthered the stink as it came into contact with the smoldering bodies and diffused into the air. Loki had seen much in his days of adventuring with his brother but this sight was hard for him to comprehend. His eyes left the bodies and landed directly on the dark burning form of what many thought was myth.

As the party stood there in near shock and it was Sif that identified the burning metal being, "The destroyer."

Loki was distracted by the warriors banter as his father stepped in behind them. He didn't realize it but he had shifted his body just enough to let Olwen's questing eyes see into the room. Her eyes landed on the mangled blue skinned bodies but as if drawn in by a vortex her eyes traveled up the form of the destroyer and landed on the Casket of Ancient Winters in its hands. She had read about it in the history of Asgard, and the wars that had come from the powerful object. Her eyes locked onto the slightly pulsating light within the icy form of the casket. She could hear something akin to a deep and slow heartbeat. It filled her ears and her mind. It was calling to her, it was like her and yet not like her and it beckoned to her very soul. She felt something within her body begin to stir.

Loki was startled when he felt Olwen's body bump his own. His father and brother were currently arguing about the situation but as Loki looked at beloved he saw an odd glazed look in her eyes. He followed the path of her gaze and saw how it was locked onto the casket's glowing form. It wasn't an obsession with power that glazed over her eyes or even the curiosity that constantly plagued her, but something different. A strange fear began to consume him. He saw her begin to take another step but he quickly grabbed her shoulder and yanked her body back to his.

Olwen was jerked out of the trance she had unknowingly entered when her body hit Loki's; she blinked, unsure of how she had moved without realizing it. The flower maiden looked up at him.

But before any questions could be spoken the loud booming voice of Odin turned their eyes to the scene before them, "Leave us!"

Loki pushed Olwen's body behind his and erased her presence. He was not sending her out alone without him, but his position as prince made him stay. Thor's friends swiftly exited without a word as the tension began to build between father and son. The two of them stayed silent as the argument bounced between Thor and Odin. Loki was alarmed by the mention of a breach. He knew of a few breaches himself as he had used them at one time or another for his tricks and fun. But who else had discovered them?

Thor was clearly fuming as he proclaimed, "As King of Asgard I would," but he was then cut off.

"You are not king. Not yet." Odin's voice was not quiet but nor was it loud, but the finality in that tone made all those present fall silent. This was as far as it would go.

Thor simmered quietly for a moment but he knew he would get nowhere with his father. He stormed out of the room, leaving the three to stare out after him as the doors slammed with a resonating bang.

Loki stood there for a moment and then he pulled Olwen from the room. As they stepped out of the doors she looked back and saw the King of Asgard looking tired and haggard. Yet her eyes did not linger on him though, and once more she found herself staring at the casket now sitting on a pedestal in the back on the room. An eerie feeling crept into her as she continued to feel it calling her. Before she could pull away from the hand stopping her from going towards it the great doors shut.

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

As soon as Loki had settled Olwen in their room he had gone in search of his brother. He would talk to her latter about her strange lapse. A loud crash and the cascading of plates and cups on the ground told him what he needed to know. Loki sighed. He had found his brother, as all loud obnoxious noises belonged to Thor. He entered the banquet hall silently. The sight of the overturned table and food strewn across the floor indicated his brother's mood with precision. He calmly approached his brother who was now sitting on the steps.

Thor grumbled as he saw his brother's leg, "It is unwise to be in my company right now brother."

Loki smiled a bit and took a seat by his brother and he could not help but return with, "Who said I was wise?"

Thor looked at the mostly empty banquet hall, and he was haunted by his disappointment. "This was to be my day of triumph."

He saw the look on his brother's face and could not help but reassure his distraught brother, "It will come. In time." They stat there for a moment in silence. Loki could see his brother battling within himself and his own worried thoughts began to surface. He worried about Olwen's safety….if the Frost Giants somehow found out about her. A power that made the Casket of Ancient Winters look like a infants toy. A shiver ran down his spine.

Without any real thought he said to his brother, "If it's any consolation, I think you are right." The moment those words left his lips he found he could not stem the flow of his thoughts, "About the frost giants, about Laufey, about everything. If a few could make it past Asgard's defenses, who's to say they won't try again but next time with an army?" The very thought put a deep seated fear within Loki. In that moment he realized something. Olwen was quickly becoming the center of his world and he could do nothing to stop it or the fears that slowly began to plague him that were centered on her. He couldn't lose her. She was the only one to ever simply love him. Who relied on him, and needed him. Whom didn't see him as a Prince, or as a tool, but as himself.

"Yes! Exactly!" Thor's words jerked the trickster back to reality.

Loki could see his brother's determination growing and knew his words had been a mistake. He had to fix this; they could not start a war! "But," Loki tried to come up with a deterrent, any deterrent, "There is nothing we can do without defying father." Loki knew it was a flimsy barrier to put up but he hoped it would be enough to get his brother to simmer down. Instead he saw a fire burning within his brother and knew his words had failed to deter him at all. "No," Loki ordered as sternly as he could, "Stop there! I know that look brother!"

Thor looked at his brother with a wicked gleam in his eye, "It's the only way to ensure everyone's safety brother."

Loki wanted to beat his head against a solid surface but settled with exclaiming, "It's madness brother!"

Volstagg spoke up then as he piled food onto a plate,"What madness?"

Loki kept his face pleasant but inside he was cursing in every language he knew, "It is nothing! Nothing but a jest!"

But Thor went on and answered, "The safety of the realm is no jest." Loki slowly covered his face. "We my friends are going to Jotunheim."

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

Olwen sighed as she thought about Loki. He had settled her in their room and had hurried off to check on his brother. Loki had come back not long after looking grim. He then had given her a kiss and told her, "I will be out for sometime. Do not fret. I will be home before nightfall." Loki then kissed her so thoroughly that her knees had nearly given out from under her and she was panting when he released her. He had smirked and disappeared leaving her wanting and confused.

Now she sat here alone in their room contemplating how the trickster treated her. He said he loved her but he hardly told her anything. She knew it was because he was worried about her. The flower maiden knew she was a target even if she didn't understand why. It wasn't as if she was naive to the power within her, but it wasn't as if someone could steal or take it away from her. It was her, and she it. In fact the body she had created with the help of the Queen was entirely made out of it. Each day that she stayed in this skin it adjusted slightly better. One day she would be able to use it again, but her body was still far too weak. Simple magic and spells were all it could handle. Olwen sighed and whispered meaningless words, "It's for the best. He's just thinking about you."

A movement by the door suddenly drew her eye. A pure white envelope rested at the bottom of the door. Olwen stood and crept towards the letter. She picked it up, opened the door and looked around. No one was nearby to be seen. The flower maiden shut the door quietly and resumed her seat. She pondered the envelope in her hands. The energy that clung to it gave her an odd sticky feeling but her curiosity was too great. She undid the seal and peeked inside.

When nothing immediately happened she slowly pulled out the contents of the envelope. She stared at the words on the pristine parchment. Slowly she read them aloud, "If you wish to know the truth about yourself and the trickster god's motives come to the following location in fifteen minutes." Listed below was a location in the castle along with a detailed map. She thought about it for just a moment but curiosity bubbled up inside of her. Someone knew what she was? The question had floated into her mind several times as she read through history books in search of her planet. Yet none told her of it. She knew that she had once been a flower, but whom or were she had come from had always been lost to her. All she could remember from the beginning was simply being there. Her purpose to give life to the world around her, but of her origins she nor anyone else knew. This person would finally answer all her questions, and it wasn't as if Loki had forbid her to leave the room anyways.

She walked over to the door, yet before she left she paused. Olwen pulled out a thick emerald cloak from the wardrobe. It had a subtle embroidered vine pattern on the silk, but for the most part it was plain. Loki had made it for her just the other day. He had told her winter was coming and if she wanted to go out she needed to be prepared. Already the morning air had a bite to it so she had not commented. Following her whim she swung it over her shoulders and let it settle about her before she clasped it at her throat, pulled up the hood, and left the room.

****THE LIGHT OF TOMMOROW ****

A man emerged from the shadows in which he had encased himself in. His fake skin fell away in a shimmering blue light as his true form took over. The Second Prince wasn't the only one adapt at such things and his carefully placed concealment spell wasn't enough to completely erase her presence. He could nearly taste her sweet flesh on his tongue as she traveled swiftly to the spot in which she was summoned to. "My master will be so pleased to hear you are as naïve and trusting as I predicted," The diplomat chuckled and disappeared into the shadows.

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

It didn't take her long to find the spot. She knew the palace very well thanks to her days of following Loki around like a puppy. The flower maiden stood there and wondered how much time she had left or if she was too late. She waited for several minutes. Just as she was about to walk away the floor flashed and suddenly she was falling. Olwen wanted to scream but the air was sucked from her lungs and she couldn't breath. Her eyes had shut on instinct but even from behind her lids she could feel she was surrounded by a blinding light.

Just as suddenly as it came the sensations ended. Yet before she could open her eyes a sickening feeling entered into the pit of her stomach. Amethyst eyes opened as the light from the spell faded, and the cold bore its way into her bones. All around her was a torn up white waste land with massive boulders, land adjured, and nothing broke the emptiness of life but for a castle made of ice not far from were she had appeared. Yet the absence of life wasn't the only thing missing. The world felt sick as if it was struggling desperately to simply keep gravity bound. It was missing something. Sitting down against the cold rock she had arrived by, the flower maiden huddled her cloak around her. The world began to spin as she tried to keep her body upright. This place felt so very wrong. Her mind clicked together the planet she was on as her spinning head stabilized. Jotunheim. This was the home of the Frost Giants.

* * *

_Hope you all have enjoyed this! And look! Look! The diplomat is backkkkK! We will now be updating officially on Friday's only! (We MIGHT sometimes give a extra update on Saturday or Sunday, but those will be unannounced!) _

_Anyways! Till next time,_

_Suzuko & Ashley_

_Remember to Read and Review! KEEP OUR SPIRITS UP OK?! ; )_


	12. Chapter XI: The Battle of Monsters

Chapter XI: The Battle of Monsters

_The only monsters are those we create. Whether by imagination or by our own dark hearts. _

_Ashley_

* * *

All was quiet in the barren wasteland of Jotunheim. Suddenly a hole is seemingly ripped in the sky and a beam of blinding light strikes the icy planet sending ample amounts of snow skyward. The Asgardians shook off their disorientation as they stepped onto the planet.

Loki glanced at the Bi-Frost runes and then turned his eyes to the whitewash world before him. An odd feeling began to seep into his body. An emotion reminiscent of nostalgia played at the edges of his awareness and at the same time he sensed one of his spells. Before he could ponder either feeling he heard Volstagg proclaim his belt lucky and the warrior joking on his state of cleanliness.

Hogun looked around him and slowly said, "We shouldn't be here…"

Thor shrugged and took a few steps into the snow, "It's too late to turn back now."

Fandral was eager to correct him by saying, "Actually it's not too late! All we have to do is turn around and hop right back to Asgard. We could share a mug by the fire. It could be ice. It would be nice." He looked pleadingly at Thor.

All the while Loki had been looking around a mixture of sensations nestling deep within him. He too now looked at his brother, "Perhaps we should wait brother."

Loki's almost timid sounding words startled Thor. His brother was never visibly nervous unless it furthered his own plans or Olwen was involved, but the maiden had been left in the safety of Asgard and Thor wasn't sure why, but his brothers sudden case of nerves seemed genuine. Yet Thor's body was singing with bloodlust and he couldn't curtail his sarcasm as he demanded, "For what?"

Loki didn't hesitate when he said, "To survey the enemy. To gauge their strengths and weaknesses from a safe distance. It is wise to be cautious."

Thor frowned for just a moment as if he was really considering his words but then Loki's brother said, "We know all we need to. Let us go." Thor turned and began to trudge his way further into the world of ice and snow.

All followed the headstrong warrior with some trepidation but Loki was worried for other things. He had recognized the spell of his that he sensed. It was the one he had placed on Olwen, but she couldn't be here? Could she?

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

Olwen trembled in her small hiding spot. The cold was settling deeper and deeper in her bones. At this rate she wasn't sure that she would ever feel truly warm again. For a moment the sky lit up. Olwen gazed skyward at the light just as it died. Yet a smile curled on her trembling lips. A very familiar presence now played at the edges of her mind. Loki was here. She tried to stand but found her legs were weak, and immediately fell back onto her butt. Her chilled body could not last much longer. She felt for some of her power that flowed just beneath her skin. It jumped into the palm of her hand begging to be released. With a thought she cast a simple warming spell to loosen her near frozen joints and muscles. She had to be ready to move as soon as she saw the trickster.

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

As the group of warrior neared the war torn remnants of a once great city made of crumbling ice Loki was feeling more and more anxious. The party paused. Sif looked around and voiced a single question, "Where are they?"

Thor scoffed at her question, "They must be hiding as that is what cowards do!"

The group moved on but not before Loki caught sight of a few shadows that shouldn't have been where they were. As they walked further and further into the city all of the warriors began to sense those that were surrounding them. By the time they reached the plaza within the once great city all were aware that they were surrounded by the enemy.

A single ragged voice called out from the darkness, "What is your business here, Asgardians?"

Loki's eyes looked for the source of the voice but his brother didn't seem to care. With the regality of a king he declared, "I will speak only with your king."

A deeper and far more ancient voice called out over the ice from high up on a balcony from the icy building before that almost resembled a castle, "Then speak." The Jotun king Laufey sat veiled in shadows but even so his age and power could be felt. Laufey's voice carried easily as he continued, "I am Laufey. The king of this realm."

Loki could not help but feel that powerful voice was familiar but he had no time to dwell on it as Thor began to call out his response, "And I am…"

He was cut off by that ancient voice again, "We know who you are Odinson. Tell me why you have brought your stench to my world."

Thor squared his shoulders and did his best to stand proud and firm as he proclaimed, "I am here because I demand answers!"

Laufey arched a single brow and considered the warrior on the courtyard below. Slowly he stood. "You demand?"

Feeling bold Thor asked, "How did your people get into Asgard?"

Laufey sighed as if the question bored him but he humored the young god and answered, "There are many in Odin's house that are traitors."

Even as Loki and the warriors share worried glances Thor's blood was already boiling, "Do not sully my father's name with your lies!"

Laufey laughed with a force that was equal to an avalanche. As he settled he said simply, "Your father is a murderer and a thief." The Jotun looked at the son of his enemy with contempt, "He stole what was ours and he left our world in ruins! We have a right to reclaim what is ours!"

Loki watched as his brother called back to the icy king, "Not when you would use it to wage war on other realms!"

Once more the Jotun king laughed but this time it lacked all amusement, "And why have you come here? To make peace? Then why carry weapons? No Odinson you long for battle and blood and yet you are nothing but a boy trying to proclaim himself a man."

Thor ground his teeth, "This "boy" has grown tired of your mocking!"

The moment Thor took a step towards the King of the icy land the Jotun army made itself known. They were terrifying blue giants with crimson eyes. All were different, some had horns, some had armored areas of skin, and yet all were huge. They stood at least eight feet tall but many passed the ten foot marker easily.

Loki and the others instantly moved to stop Thor even as the giants began to grow icy armor. He pleaded with his brother with slim hope, "Thor! Stop and think! We are outnumbered!"

His brother glared and said, "Know thy place brother!"

Laufey chuckled at the sight, "You should listen to his counsel Thor Odinson. You know not what your foolish actions would unleash!" He smirked down at the blond god. Then all of a sudden his amusement fled and he said in an almost regretful tone, "But I do. Go now while I still allow it."

Thor seethed. He would have spoken up but Loki saw his chance and interceded, "We will accept your most gracious offer!" He looked at his brother firmly until Thor slowly relaxed a tiny bit and nodded that he would follow the trickster's lead. Loki sighed in relief and let Thor lead the party in the direction of the Bi-Frost gate. He scanned the horizon looking for the source of that spell. He knew it couldn't be Olwen but he was unsure…

Just as Loki would have lost himself to his thoughts he heard a condescending voice say, "Run home little princess."

Thor froze. Loki was caught between a sigh, laugh, and a grimace so he settled on one word to describe everything, "Damn."

Before any could think of stopping the God of Lightning; Thor had already let his hammer fly. His aim proved true when the offending frost giant flew clear across the plaza.

The Jotun surrounding the group formed icy armor all over their bodies and went on the attack. Loki sighed; they had clearly not taken his brother's aggression well. The battle began.

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

Olwen breathed warmth into her hands as the spell continued to undo the chill in her body. She was still shivering, but it was at least better than before. A higher grade spell would have cured this all together, but it wouldn't be wise. Not with her current instability. In every way she hated being useless like this. Unable to tap into her own power, and forced into this humbling predicament.

The flower maiden let out a quick breath as she felt Loki's presence coming closer, and with it the sounds of battle. As the sounds rose to a near deafening roar she glanced a look. Her breath halted within her breast as she saw Loki standing trapped at the edge of the ice. A huge Jotun was barreling towards him. She screamed as she saw the giant lunge at him, but when the giant would have collided with his body Olwen saw the giant hurtled through him and into the void beyond. She let out her pent up breath as she saw him behind a column of ice. A small bout of dizziness had overcome her, and she saw that she had stood on the verge of running.

But what could she truly do? Biting on her lower lip she let out her frustrations. She would be useless to help them. There was nothing more she could do other than being in the way. These warriors had trained since birth to fight. They didn't need her. Nor did they want her feeble help.

Olwen looked up into the dark blue sky for a moment. A prayer on her lips, but she did not voice it. What God or Creator would hear her?

****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW ****

Loki heard Volstagg cry out, "Don't let them get a hold of you!" Yet before he could see what he meant he was grappling a new foe.

Loki stabbed the giant with one of his knives, burying it deep within the chill body. Yet even as the Jotun sank to one knee he grabbed Loki's wrist. He heard a feminine voice call out his name from a distance but he couldn't seem to pay it any mind. His whole being was centered on the spot where the frost giant had grabbed. He could feel a nostalgic chill even through his glove as it cracked and shattered giving his foe direct access to his skin. Yet even now Loki felt no pain; all he felt was chill skin against his own. As the heat from his arm seemed to leach out and equalize with the giants skin temperature Loki saw that his arm had turned the same shade of blue as that of his foe's skin. The color spread to his hand and was clear to see.

In that moment Loki looked into the frost Giant's eyes and saw recognition there, one he could not ponder at this moment. With little thought he plunged a second dagger into the giant but this time he boosted it with magic and aimed for the heart. As the giant fell away from him and Loki's skin returned to normal the trickster laid eyes on what he had been trying to deny.

His eyes locked onto Olwen. She was pale and shaking but even if she looked like an icicle he knew her to be the true thing. He rushed to her and embarrassed her chill body, and summoned warmth into her cold body. She held on to him like he was her only anchor in this world of ice and snow. They pulled away from each other after just a moment; as the sound of shattering ice continued. Olwen touched his now tan arm and though she voiced no question he shook his head in a way that conveyed his desire to speak of it later.

Just then they heard a cry of pain. Loki dragged Olwen behind him and saw that it was Fandral. The Asgardian was impaled on a deadly pike of ice. He grimaced in pain even as his friends pulled him off. Yet Thor remained oblivious to his comrades injury. To awaken his brother to their need Loki yelled, "Thor! We must go!"

Yet Thor with his battle addled brain could not see the overwhelming odds that were stacking higher and higher against them, "Then go!" Thor hurled his hammer out into a mass of seething Frost Giants. The path of the hammer knocked several of them from his way. Thor laughed as his blood sung in his veins.

Laufey however was not nearly so amused. With a simple flick of his hand he awakened a mighty beast made from ice and snow. The beast grumbled as it woke from its slumber yet Thor took no notice. Loki, Olwen, and the warriors all began to move towards the gate in hopes of escape with all due haste. The beast shook the last of its icy slumber from its body and let loose a deafening roar as it set off after the fleeing warriors.

Loki pulled Olwen along as fast as she could run. The beast caught up to them in little time. It hurled its body at them and struck out with its spiked tail yet its girth was too much for the thin ice and it found itself floundering letting the party from Asgard run.

A blinding flash went off somewhere from behind. Olwen chanced a look behind them as they ran. She screamed. The beast was still chasing them but worse yet, the delicate bridge of ice was crumbling. Loki glanced back and let out a scream of his own from frustration. The collapsing ice was getting closer and closer and even as he pulled Olwen along he found that the two of them were falling further behind the running warriors.

Olwen's foot at that moment caught on some ice and sent her sprawling to the ground. Terror griped her heart as her foot was captured by the hole. Loki kept running only for a beat but that was all it took.

The moment he paused to turn he saw the ice shatter and he saw Olwen smile sadly. The ice gave out and for a moment they both fell. Everything slowed down as he watched her falling so much more quickly than him. She cupped her hands together then reached out towards him. He reached out for her hand and accepted the truth. Yet brilliant magic in all colors imaginable shot up from her hands before he could grasp them and a spell lifted him up. He saw tears escaping her eyes and she gave him one last smile. Suddenly a force slammed into Loki.

Thor grunted as he pushed his brother to safety. Even as Thor saved his life Loki fought him like a madman. He rushed to the edge of the ice escaping his brothers arms. His eyes were locked on the spot he last saw the love of his life. Yet he couldn't see her. Too much falling ice was masking her. He screamed her name until he felt his spells on her shatter and he knew her life had been snuffed out. He screamed her name even as the light of the Bi-Frost brought their father to them. He screamed her name until he couldn't make a sound any longer and he felt something within him shatter. She was gone.

* * *

_See ya next week!_

_Suzuko & Ashley _


	13. Chapter XII:The Casket of Ancient Winter

Chapter XII: The Casket of Ancient Winters

_I have watched from afar_

_What you have done_

_Tell me what will you do?_

_When I know you for what you are?_

_-Ashley/TheBurntWaffle _

* * *

The wind screamed in her ears as she sent the spell up towards him. It obeyed her wish and sent him up into the arms of his brother and to the safety of solid ice. Her hair fanned up blocking her eyes as it whipped around wildly. She was falling. Falling so fast and wildly she wondered how long it would be before she shattered on the ground like glass. Pulling her flaying arms into her chest she let the tears escape her. It was over. She was going to die. As her world did, as this world was.

What had she lived for? Why was her life going to be snuffed out? She was hardly a year. Hardly even had a taste at living. So why? Why did the fates damn her to this? A burning raging feeling swarmed over her as she felt the rise.

The desire.

The need to be alive.

Her power surged just beneath her skin burning and desiring to be set free, and be used. Unlimited pure and raw energy. Olwen grasped desperately for the power within her, but it slipped through her hands like water. Her eyes widened in horror as she tried again reaching into the endless sea of energy roaring within her. It escaped her grasp once more, but…but she had just used it on Loki…once more she reached in drawing it out but it slipped once more. Her fall began to slow, and the feeling that time was burning out for her pushed her desire to grasp it more.

Desperately she grappled with her unwilling power. Suddenly just as she was about to give up her magic began to react, the already slow moving time around her seemed to slow down even more. She no longer slipped through air. Now it was as if she was drifted down through a thick syrup. Oddly she thought she could hear drums. As she strained her ears to the limits of her ability she suddenly realized that it was not a drum beat but a heart beat. The Jotun Coffin came to mind. She could see that blue pulsating light as if it was in front of her. She stretched out a hand towards the image and was consumed by a blinding flash of light and the sound of shattering glass as the spells around her broke into pieces.

Olwen slowly opened her bleary eyes to a white washed world. She tried to move but her body protested as a wave of dizziness swung over her. Her eyes began to droop begging for the rest she needed. The flower maiden let her eyes shut as her body relaxed into the soft substance she was laying on. Slowly her brain began to turn as a question brimmed at the tip of her tongue. Was this death? Though her voice did not speak it out loud to the great space before her she still felt its presence in her mind echoing. A sharp pain in her side awoke her to a reply she wasn't sure was real. Opening her eyes once more she moved her fingers. Nothing felt broken.

Slowly Olwen began to move her body as if a babe testing its new limits. No stabbing or sharp pain invaded her, and she was clearly breathing. In a mighty heave she rolled herself onto her back as her sight became dizzy once more. Sleepiness rolled over her mind fighting her for dominance over the questions buzzing around in her ear. Where was she? How did she survive the fall? Yet none were answered as she stared up at the clear blue sky. Lifting her head slightly she looked around for the ledge she had fallen off of or anything that showed her proof of her survival or whereabouts. Yet the world was simply empty and flat. Nothing was present but the white ground and the blue sky above her. Laying her head back down she fingered the snow she laid in. Senses came back to her and she lifted up a handful to her face. It didn't feel cold, nor in fact did she. It was pleasant almost as if it was a perfect day. Neither cold nor hot, simply perfect. She let her arm drop.

"Where am I?" Olwen asked out into the emptiness. Her voice brought no other or an answer to her questions. Taking a deep breath Olwen felt out with her magic. If she could feel another living thing or perhaps a person somewhere in the distance…yet as soon as she connected with the ground an overwhelming power burned through her body. It was like her, but not the same. Nostalgia played in her mind, but she couldn't put a memory to it. Reaching out further into the magical energy of the world around her began to raise quiet feelings. A deep ebbing sadness, a lonely unheard cry, the depression of being only part of what was once whole. It was all feeling she herself felt, but also the entity that now fiercely protected her felt. The soul was keeping her down, and repairing the leaks of her own power flooding out into it. Her eyes widened.

"You are the Casket of Ancient Winters," the flower maiden said. A deep rumbling vibrated and the invisible strings holding her down snapped. Jumping to her feet she looked for safety as the world shook around her violently. Yet as suddenly as it began it ended. Appearing before her like a ghost was a child not nearly twelve. Her hair was deep dark black blue, and her skin an icy blue; the two horns grew on her head almost like antlers. Crimson eyes stared at her as the girl's black dress moved in an unknown breeze.

The girl simply watched her before opening her mouth to speak, "You are Olwen, and you have come to save us," the words penetrated into her as if binding her into a promise.

Olwen gasped as the promise sank into her soul binding her to the very object. It was type of soul magic that was completely unbreakable. "Why do you need saving? What has happened?" Was the casket in danger of being abused? Or was it something more? A brief memory of the casket having a heart beat and the sickening feeling she had felt in Jotunheim hit her. This was the soul of the planet. She cupped her hands over her mouth as a terrible pain overtook her heart. To take the soul of the planet and turn it into a weapon. It was beyond evil. She herself had been the soul of another planet. The very heart, and yet it had died even though she still stood strong. But for others to take it, abuse it, torture the very thing that kept there babes strong in there mother's womb.

"You know, and now you must see. For seeing is how it shall be undone," the girl whispered as Olwen looked back up at her. Before she could give a reply the hard packed snow under her feet vanished, and once more she was plummeting downward. Yet no blinding light swallowed her or did she feel need to shut her eyes. Instead she watched the burst of colors falling and exploding all around her. The shards became walls and her bare feet touched cold stone. As the memory cleared up she saw that it was a large room with a towering ceiling. All around her were frost giants nearly twelve feet tall with royal robes on bowing before a King on a throne made out of icy so thin it looked like glass. A woman in beautiful blue velvet robes stood by his side, and a crown out of the same thin icy was upon her head.

An old voice suddenly filled her ears as the one bowed at the head of the group spoke, "We have preformed the due rituals, and have gleaned the power you asked for, bring it in!" The door behind her swung open and Olwen turned watching as armored giants stepped in holding an elegant pedestal draped in black silk. On top of the silk was what she feared. The Casket of Ancient Winters glowed steadily as the pulsing of the heart of the planet thumped in the box they had placed it in. The King rose swiftly and walked over to it. A cape of black silk billowed out behind him as the casket was lowered to his chest level. Carefully with his long fingers he grasped the box as a maddening smile appeared on his lips. Olwen clutched her own cloak closer as the casket's own feelings of despair and sadness swallowed her. Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes as it began to weep. For it knew the soul that now held it, and it knew of its purpose.

Olwen felt her anger rise as he tested out the power on a chair. A cold blast hit it consuming it in a clear cold tomb. The soul of the planet cried out as its power was abused. For a moment she saw the strings of the casket take some of the energy from the man still kneeling at the throne. "This is wrong. This is wrong!" Olwen cried out but her voice was unheard. This was a memory, and she was but the watcher.

The more they used the casket the more it would drain from the people it protected, healed, and took care of. Soon the babes would come from there mothers deformed, small, and weak. The world would begin to crumble, and the energy and wellbeing of the frost giants would slowly fade. They would seek a new world to harvest and use as a new host, leaving the soul of the planet to die ever so slowly the longer it was disconnected. It was pure madness. Her stomach churned as vomit rose into her mouth. Pain infiltrated her as the casket screamed out as the King used it on random objects. The strings of casket touched out to the Queen standing and watching delving into her womb. The unborn child would suffer for his father's abuse. That new life growing within the queen whom was unaware of her own offspring recently conceded within her would be deformed.

Even though she knew her words were useless Olwen shouted out in a bitter fury, "You fool! You stupid fool! You are threatening the lives of everyone! And that of your son!" The King turned staring right at her, but she felt no fear of him. A righteous anger bloomed from her soul as the sobbing of the casket continued. "You will destroy everything! Return the casket!" He peered at her and blinked, and as his eyes opened she knew he couldn't see or hear her anymore. Was she simply adding things to the memory to appease her own angered heart? There was no way that it could have been real…that she had just…

"You mustn't change what should be," the Soul of Jotunheim spoke quietly interlacing her fingers with hers. "What is done can not be changed. What must happen mustn't be undone. You know this. Be the watcher, and use not the power within you."

Olwen looked down at the girl whom in turn looked up at her. The silent question in her eyes earned a nod from the child. Then she had broken through the memory and time…had shouted out at the King. Could she then if going back to the beginning stop the making of the casket?

"No. What was done will not be undone. You must fix it in the present, and not with the past," the girl spoke snapping shut the thoughts brewing in Olwen's mind. The child then began to walk pulling her along as time began to move past them. She saw the war councils and the growing of the Queen's womb. Within moments the fiery battle of the Asgardians erupted before her, and the King was missing.

_Please someone! Anyone! Save my baby! _

The words slammed into her throwing her back from the Soul of the planet and into the fray. The little frost giant girl vanished and Olwen rolled out of the way of blade nearly striking her head. She scurried up running to the walls and hugging them as she made her way outdoors, and away from the ferocity of the battle. The coldness of the world no longer bothered her or felt uncomfortable, but she had not time to ponder the strangeness as the pulling of the cry drove her away from the castle. Sprinting she ran blindly on the feeling pulling her to the scene before her. The Queen laid lifeless in the snow her body bloody and mangled by too many swords laying waste to her. Asgardian soldiers littered the ground around her as the King held the babe up in the air.

"You Loki are not my son, and you shall die as the woman whom bore you died, for it is fit punishment for an abomination," His cold words cut through her as the small squealing child begged for his mother dead many feet away from him. The sword rose to pierce him, and Olwen hadn't realized she was running or how a sword ended up in her hand. Blinding rage pulsed through her as time slowed the mad King's arm. Olwen swung her blade across his middle and he dropped the baby. She dropped her blade and caught babe rolling onto her shoulder clutching him close to her. She rose up onto her legs but not before she could block the sword swung across her face. It grazed the left side of her forehead and the flower maiden bolted leaving not a moment to think about the blood seeping over her left eye and onto the child screaming in her arms. She ran blindly again begging to the Gods for salvation. To protect the man she loved in her arms. The All-Father appeared in the distance holding a blade dripping fresh with blood. He was alone, but he would understand. He would….

"Laufey!" The All-Father commanded not paying her any mind as she looked at the hollow gorge were a eye once was. "You would slay children? Even that of your own kind?" Olwen got behind him frantically trying to hush Loki.

"Those abominations are not Frost Giants," The mad king replied and at that moment she noticed the color of her skin. It was blue. The same blue of Loki's. How? "Take them as yours All-Father, I know you would love to add to your collection. We are done." Laufey turned and left going back to the once grand castle now in ruins as she had originally saw it. The All-Father turned to her as Loki finally quieted down.

He looked down at her and the babe and then in a gentle voice said, "Is that the Prince child? Are you the one whom saved him?" Olwen trusted not her voice and held the child out to him. As soon as the All-Father grasped the child the scene vanished.

"Now you must keep your promise," The Casket of Ancient Winters whispered all around her in the darkness. Olwen barely had time to blink before the Casket sent a wave of power rushing at her. She braced herself for the impact. The power though didn't slam into her however. It swarmed around her. Entered her body through any opening and invaded her to her core. The icy power of the casket brushed against the liquid pool of power that rested deep within the confines of Olwen's body. Olwen shook as she felt the power within her take on the chill. It was changing the very quality of her magic but its essence still remained. Suddenly the probing magic was gone and in its place a solid wall of power shoved her out.

Gravity suddenly returned, and the soreness of her body. It wasn't even a moment after her feet touched the ground that her knees gave out. She fell to her knees. The magic within fighting the change that was slowly creeping over it like the first freeze of winter. Her sight and hearing began to go as the two powers struggled within her. They would rip her fragile body apart from both trying to gain dominance over each other. Heavy vibrations fell upon the floor and she gazed blearily up at the outline of a solider? As the tide of the battle within her began to change her vision cleared. Standing before her was the All-Father. He looked at her with a mixture of horror, wonder, and disbelief. Olwen smiled and mouthed words she didn't quiet understand. The darkness rushed into her sight and consumed her. She didn't feel her body slam into the floor.

* * *

_We are both extremely sorry for a lack of updates. Suzuko had a mass of exams, and my job took a heavy toll. We will now try to update every other week! _

_Thank you for staying with us!_

_Suzuko & Ashley_


	14. Chapter XIII:Upon Lies are Thrones Built

Chapter XIII: Upon Lies are Thrones Built

_When there is nothing left, we make ghosts of what would have been. _

_-TheBurntWaffle/Ashley_

* * *

The bleeding wound upon her head healed leaving not a scar. It would be months before she awoke once more. For the maiden had entered what he had put off for centuries. The Odinsleep, and in her case she did not fight it. The leaks around her fragile body would heal, and the powers fiercely fighting within her would come to an agreement and stabilize. Carefully brushing stands of hair out of her face he felt worry creep into his skin. With Thor banished for the time being the only people protecting her was Loki, and an old tried King. It was too dangerous. Yet where in the entirety of the universe could he put her? There would be nowhere safe for her. All matter of beings would search for her, and then once knowing the truth to the power running, burning, singing in her veins would find a way to harness it.

Odin sat down at the edge of her bed and placed his hands into his face. For how long had it been asleep? Why had it awakened now? The dying world his wife had found her on, had it not been an illusion from the beginning? Hadn't it always been dead, and only the dreams had made it to appear once real? Would Loki once he saw and understood what she was accept her? Or would the ambitions he felt for the throne turn her into his puppet of absolute power? For a brief moment he saw his youngest son's determined face steadily walking to confront her with his affections. He had seen change in his son's actions, and seen something that had always been void from his heart. A hope for someone to love him that neither his parents nor brother could give him. A person that would love him not as a prince, nor great magician, or even as the seducer, but as Loki. Could that hope he hadn't known existed in his heart override the truth of what she was?

Odin turned his gaze to the girl sleeping in a room meant to suppress powerful objects. She didn't feel vile or cruel as legend had played her true being to be. No. He could feel no dark energy, or cruel intentions hovering within her mind. Odin shook his head. His son was older, and if he truly loved her as he believed he did. Then. Then he would accept her. He wouldn't abuse her if he loved her. If…if it turned out that he wouldn't and couldn't accept her…..

He pushed away the alternative and tucked her in swiftly before heading down to the keep where he felt his youngest son enter. Telling him was the best option. For he hadn't hidden the grief of her death well, nor did his room. He would tell him, and hopefully. Hopefully that hope she had given him would bloom over what she was.

*****THE LIGHT OF TOMORROW******

Loki gazed at the Casket lying on the pedestal in the middle of the room. Its soft blue color reminded him of what he was. A frost giant. He hadn't been able to see through the lies that had encircled him since birth. Wasn't that why his 'father' wouldn't ever consider him as a successor for the throne? e could never have a child's nightmare ruling the throne. He was a monster. A nightmare. Would she have been able to accept him? Would she have been able to love him still?

A terrible pain consumed his chest as he choked back the tears threatening to drown him. He refused to cry now. Not when there were people near. His father would be here soon to confront him as his presence came down the hall towards the door. A thousand times he replayed her final moments. A thousand times he had sought a way to bring her back. None of them were possible, and not even his daughter would help him. She was too much like her mother. Olwen's soul wasn't like the normal souls of Asgardian's and so he wasn't even sure if she would be one that belonged to Hela. Her death hadn't been dealt in battle, so would her soul then belong to Odin?

If it did then he could find a way to make her another body. One that would house the power within her, and then he would have her back. Right? No. It wasn't possible even with current technology. Once one was dead they were dead. Unless she could be reborn? He would and could wait for her to grow up again, but would she love him? If he…no this was madness. He couldn't.

Shattering

Ice breaking apart

A broken body

If only he had grasped her hand. If only he had reached further. Accept the truth sooner. It would have been better to die with her then without her.

"What are you staring at?" Her soft voice asked him as he turned. She stood not but a few feet away from him in a dress made out of a soft sheer green silk. Could it be? Was it all just a dream? It had to be. He reached out to pull her into his chest but as he did his hand fell through her form.

"What's wrong?" She asked as her eyebrows drew together. At that moment he felt the magic that had made her. His magic. Loki fell to his knees clutching his sides as the grief rushed over him. She was dead. He would never see her again. "Hey! What's wrong? Are you sick?" Her concerned voice asked as she got onto her knees.

"Your dead," he whispered untying the spell that held her fragile ghost like form together. "Your dead," the words left his mouth again and again until he was sure he believed it.

"Dead? You are so silly! Is this another trick?" He looked up at her half vanished form her eyes full of life. It wasn't real. She wasn't real. Tears escaped his eyes as he pulled the string holding her form together. Olwen's ghost vanished into small lights, and he didn't bother reabsorbing the magic that had been used to create her. Stumbling to his feet he turned back to the Casket of Ancient Winters. If Thor hadn't started a war, then wouldn't she still be alive? If the Frost Giants had died out as they should have wouldn't she still be here with him?

Reaching out to the thing that had once belonged to the monstrous race he picked up the object that would prove what he feared. His skin fell away and turned to the blue color he feared. It was true. It hadn't been an illusion casted to confuse him. It was true. He was a Frost Giant living in the skin of an Asgardian.

"Stop!" Odin cried out. Loki turned to see his 'father' running into the room. His eyes filled with grief and…hope? Loki turned back to the object within his hands a choked question leaving his lips.

"Am I cursed?"

"No," his 'father' replied as the fake son put the casket back down. The coloring on his body retreated giving birth to the appearance that was a lie. A bitter terrible lie since the beginning.

The silence stretched and Loki in his grief asked a simple question, "What am I?"

"You are my son," Odin replied as Loki felt a rage swept over him. Lies. Lies. Lies even till this very moment!

"What more than that?!" He snapped turning his cold glare to his father whom suddenly looked so very weary and tried. The truth lingered in those tired eyes, and at that moment he knew. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it, father?" The last word came out harsh, bitter, and vile as he felt hate rise up into his soul pushing out the grief that consumed him.

"No." The word filled the room, and echoed into his core. Everything. Everything was a lie. "In the aftermath of the battle, as I was seeking Laufey a young frost giant had saved you from your father's blade. She gave me to you, and like a ghost vanished before I could ask about her."

Loki stumbled back nearly knocking the casket to the floor as his mind carefully put all the pieces together. All that time. All the years of his childhood. Everything fit together perfectly. That's why he had always felt so…so…different. He was. His own father had tried to slay him. His own planet didn't want him. He wasn't wanted. Never wanted. "Laufey's son….Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why? Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child," Odin said simply, but he knew there was something deeper to it all. It wasn't just to save a prince that would have been better off dead. No there was something more.

"You took me for a purpose, what was it?!" He asked as his voice began to break. All the lies. Everything was a lie. His 'father' didn't answer, and as the silence stretched the stronger the hate within him brewed until…

"TELL ME!"

"I thought we could unite out kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace…through you. But those plans no longer matter."

Loki could no longer hold back his fury. He was going to be used. Used as nothing more than a bargaining chip, "So I am no more than another stolen relic! Locked up here until you might have use of me!"

"Why do you twist my words?!" Odin asked his voice rising.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?!"

"You are my son! My blood. I wanted only to protect you from the truth," his 'father' spoke, but the words no longer felt real. No they too were lies like everything else.

"Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?" He said as Olwen's horrified expression took over his mind. She too would have rejected him. She too would have fled from what he truly was. Never would she accept him for what he was.

"Don't…." Odin's weak voice broke him from his thoughts.

"It all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years…"

"Listen…Olwen…" Odin's voice was so weak that the trickster could barely hear him and so he ignored that pitiful voice.

"Listen…Olwen…"

The anger, betrayal, and hurt reached a boiling point within Loki's Soul. He flung words out like one of his daggers, "Because no matter how much you claim to "love" me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard!"

He saw his father falter as if the words had been a physical blow. His father's mouth opened, mouthed the name of the woman who had died. The woman who had torn his heart to shreds. The woman who could not have loved him just as he could not have possibly loved her. A fleeting spark, a dying flame that would have eventually ended with lies, false promises, and even more pain. Loki's looked at his father with twisted glee until their eyes met. Then a fist of dread gripped Loki's slowly freezing heart. As if in slow motion he watched Odin slowly stumbled and fall. He rushed to his father as regret swamped him. He cradled his father's head but the Allfather had already slipped deep into the Odin sleep. It was then that Loki locked away his heart. It was too fragile, all it would take was one more shock and it would shatter along with his also fragile grip on his slipping sanity. Loki called for the guards as the last of his emotions leeched from his voice. He could practically hear a click as he firmly closed his heart to the world. He had to be strong. He looked at his father's face. Yes he had to be strong.

* * *

Here you go! Enjoy!


	15. Chapter XIV: Welcome Home

Chapter XIV: Welcome Home

_Pick it up, pick it all up._  
_And start again._  
_You've got a second chance,_  
_you could go home._  
_Escape it all._  
_It's just irrelevant._

_It's just medicine._  
_It's just medicine._

_You could still be,_  
_what you want to,_  
_What you said you were,_  
_when I met you._

_You've got a warm heart,_  
_you've got a beautiful brain._  
_But it's disintegrating_

_Daughter-Medicine_

* * *

She was drifting in the blackness within her. Voices drifted over her conciseness.

_She didn't love me. I didn't love her. I have to be strong._

Slowly Olwen's mind settled over these words. They distressed her and sent her spiraling into dreams and nightmares.

***The Light of Tomorrow***

She was alone in a cold dark place. A male voice whispered across her mind which could see everything that was and could be. It whispered a name.

"Olwen," and then broke down into heart wrenching sobs. That was not her name. Not now at least, she paused as knowledge welled up inside of her. It would be her name though, one day. For now her name was Nemesis. She saw every possible future and yet she knew none would come to pass, not if she stayed as she was now. That voice suddenly filled her mind. It screamed that name in terror, it cried that name in joy, it moaned that name in ecstasy, it yelled that name in annoyance, and it continued to weep as it whispered that name. Even as the barrage of this name on her mind consumed her she was aware of that same voice whispering something else.

_I love you. I love you. I love you! _

Nemesis sucked in a shuddering breath as those three words grew in volume until it consumed her mind even more than it had when it had cried that name. Suddenly the voice cut off and Nemesis was once more alone in silence. This made her feel unbearably lonely. It was then that she decided she couldn't continue this way any longer. She was tired of being alone and she knew that if she did what she must that there would be pure darkness no longer. She sucked in a deep breath, whipped the moisture from her face and began to feel all she was. There were six key parts that made her who she was along with her body that was seven. She slowly forced all that she was into those six parts until all that was left of the original mind of Nemesis was a small ball of loneliness and fear. The rest of her essence was now six beautifully gleaming gems.

They hovered there for a moment before they shot off in six different directions. Her dead body dissipated into dust and light and formed the whole of space-time. That glowing ball of fear and loneliness fell between the cracks even as it condensed into a small golden stone.

The sleeping mind of Olwen watched all and accepted it as her past and her creation. Then she fell away into other dreams.

***The Light of Tomorrow***

Loki stared at the peaceful face of his father. Behind his solemn expression a torrent of emotions swirled just below the surface, and yet were somehow separate from him. It was a strange feeling. To be aware of feeling guilt but to be unaffected by it. Slowly he looked to his mother and asked, "How long will it last?"

Frigga took a slow breath and looked at her son. She could feel that something was off with him; it was as if he had separated himself from the world and it worried her. He had been through so much in such a short period and yet after the initial bust of grief and other emotions he had not shed a single tear. She looked at her husband and wondered how all of these lies and secrets had built up within their family. She shook herself mentally to get off that train of thought and answered her son's question, "I do not know… this time is different we were caught unprepared."

Loki nodded slowly and returned his gaze to his father. "I never get used to seeing him this way." He paused and choked back some sort of emotion that threatened to break free from the prison he had stuffed them into. Slowly he continued on, "The most powerful being in the nine realms lying helpless until he is restored."

Frigga shuddered as she saw her son almost return fully to the world and then separate himself once more. He could not stay this way but she knew there was probably only one person who could do that and that woman had died falling from the ice. She swallowed her grief and looked back at her husband, "He's put it off for so long….." she sucked in a shuddering breath "I fear…" she broke off. The warmth of a hand on hers made her pause. She looked at Loki; a fleeting hope was crushed as she saw the blankness within those orbs. She tried to smile but that was nearly impossible.

With a trembling hand she wiped the tears from her eyes. She wanted to scream at him, shake him until he showed some sort of emotion but she could not. So she settled, "You are a good son." She smiled even as her lips quiver.

Once more the troublesome emotions were stirred to frenzy within the box he had locked them within. He stamped them down as his mother began to speak again, "We must not loose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother…" she trailed off.

A single feeling slowly began to leak out of the box within his chest. Its name was anger and it warmed Loki. He could use this feeling but he must not show it. Yes he must pretend not to feel it even as he felt himself use it to fortify his still fragile heart and mind. "What hope is there for Thor?"

Frigga tried to pretend se had not heard that slight animosity within her son's voice and succeeded marginally, "There's always a purpose to your father's actions. Thor may yet find his way home to us."

The trickster tried to stifle the growing anger within him. If he saw his brother now he was not sure what would happen. He stood stiffly and made to exit the room. He was stopped as the guards filed into the room. He turned back to his mother, unsure of what to expect but preparing for the worst none the less. Yet the guards did nothing and as his mother began to stand.

Even in her grief she looked regal as she faced him, "Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you now." She gestured to the sleeping form of the All Father and said, "Until he awakens you are king."

The guards knelt to the trickster who would have been baffled if he could feel such emotions but all he could feel was the meager warmth of anger. When a guard approached him holding Odin's spear Gungnir Loki took the spear with a small of amount of hesitation. After holding it for a moment Loki decided he didn't hate the feel of it in his hands.

His mother looked at him sternly, "Loki, Do your father proud."

Still holding to that tiny grain of anger he nodded at his mother and left the room following the guards.

Slowly Frigga returned to her husband's side. She gazed at his face while reverently hoping that he would wake soon.

***The Light of Tomorrow***

Olwen opened her eyes within a strange dreamscape. She looked around her and saw tiny galaxies turning and whizzing through space far away. Slowly she looked down and gasped. There she saw a huge spiral galaxy just below her feet. It amazing to say the least. In fact it was so enthralling it took Olwen a moment to realize she was naked. It took a few more moments to decide she didn't really care.

A voice giggled nearby, "I told you she would love this place."

Olwen looked in the direction of the voice and came nearly nose to nose with a large blue grey stag. If she hadn't been floating in space she was sure she would have fallen backwards.

That feminine voice giggled again, "Oh stop that Balfore, you startled the dear." She paused as she realized her unintentional pun, giggled some more and then came into Olwen's line of sight. She was a matronly woman with brown hair and violet eyes that were the same shade of Olwen's. Olwen could not help but stare at the woman's very large boobs. The woman followed her gaze and chuckled but said nothing. Olwen looked away quickly feeling embarrassed for being caught staring.

A bored voice called out, "I'd say you did just as much startling as Balfore did Tierra." Olwen's eyes shot upward and landed on a slight form. The newest speaker couldn't be more then five feet tall with blond hair in a china doll bob and startling blue eyes. The more Olwen looked her up and down the less she could tell if the new speaker was male or female.

Olwen had been unaware she was floating backwards but quickly realized that was exactly what she had been doing when she bumped into a fourth body. She spun around and found herself looking at an odd creature. It was obviously male with broad shoulders and quite a bit of muscle, yet while the form and face were human she couldn't help but notice the mottled mix of amber, yellow, and red scales from his neck to his wrists and ankles. He had black hair with red streaks and startling yellow eyes hidden behind glasses. He didn't look to be excited or bored.

She was moving through space again. As she took in the three humanoids she was aware that they were all naked, she discounted the deer. Suddenly a fifth form erupted into being. A humanoid female form floated about her made of white light tinged with red. Only her crimson eyes looked human. The human shaped energy looked around and sounded pleased as she spoke, "It appears all are present. Good. Let us start."

Space swirled around Olwen as if caught in a storm. Suddenly everything settled and found herself facing the five strangers all lined up before her.

The being made of energy spoke first, "My name is Diva. I am the personality of the Power Gem. One of six infinity stones."

Without hesitating the blond haired person spoke, "I am Sage. I am the personality of the Mind Gem. Since you seem perplexed I will say it now. I care not whether you refer to me as a male or female since I contain elements of both genders and even genderless beings. So don't think to hard about it." She smiled in a way that Olwen found oddly irritating.

Before Olwen could say anything the stag spoke which startled Olwen to silence, "I am Balfore, the personality of the Time gem."

Feeling very confused Olwen could only listen as the matronly woman spoke, "My name is Tierra. I am the personality of the Space stone." She giggled a bit at the end of speaking. It was oddly cute.

Lastly the scaled man spoke in a quiet and deep voice, "My name is Shade. I am the personality of the Reality stone."

Olwen noticed that Tierra smirked as she looked at him and then looked at her, "Just call him Sheldon! We all do!"

Sheldon colored bright red and exclaimed in a voice that cracked, "I am Shade! I have no idea why all of you persist in calling me that… that disgraceful name!"

Sage snickered though her eyes remained sleepy looking, "Just give it up Sheldon. Shade isn't a name. It's an art term. And at least both names start with SH."

Sheldon seethed but before he could rebuke him Diva hushed them with a glare. All were silent for several heartbeats. As soon as Diva was sure that they were done she fixed her red orbs on Olwen and in a serene voice said, "And you are Olwen, both the personality and the shell of the Soul stone which is an Infinity stone just like us."

Olwen stared at them baffled. She wanted to deny that statement but she could not, it rung true with her at a very base level. Suddenly she remembered the dream where she had been Nemesis and suddenly she understood. She looked at each before her and whispered, "You are my brothers and sisters."

Tierra smiled sadly, "Yes that is true… but the fact that you understand this means that the protections we placed on you are breaking."

Diva scoffed, "We all knew they were breaking. That damn casket set everything into motion early. You can see it in her eyes."

Olwen looked at the glowing form, "What do you mean?"

Diva's voice held a smirk, "What color are your eyes?"

Confused Olwen answered, "Purple."

Sage piped up before Diva could speak again, "That is not their true color to hide you we masked the part of you that would reveal your identity. Sheldon made your eye coloring the same as Tierra, but that's breaking and your true colors are beginning to shine through."

Olwen shivered and asked with a slightly desperate tone. "What color? What is my true coloring?"

Sheldon spoke softly as he answered, "Green. Your eyes are supposed to be green."

* * *

_Thank you to all whom have reviewed, faved, and followed! _

_mybonded I hope this leaves you with some answers, but also more questions. hahah XD_


End file.
